La Dueña
by ErickDraven666
Summary: Relato de un Cowboy Machista y prepotente que paso a ser el esclavo sexual de su esposa, una Dominatrix que se escondía tras el rostro dulce de una joven, normal y tierna... Los Markgraf y los Draven unen sus fortunas... pero aquello sin duda jugara a favor de ella.
1. Cap 1 Sera la primera y ultima vez

**Capitulo 1**

**La primera y la última**

El sol se colaba por las rendijas de las tablas de madera que cubrían el establo de "La dueña" uno de los ranchos ganaderos más grandes de aquella zona… pestañee unas cuantas veces para espabilarme y darme cuenta donde había pasado la noche… al recostarme sobre mi espalda un ardor en esta me hizo recordar con lujos de detalles lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.

Recuerdo:

(Me había embriagado ha mas no poder mientras me decía a mi mismo en la taberna del pueblo.

"No volverás a dejarte por esa condenada mujer Alexander, eso es lo que ella es… una mujer… ¡Tu mujer! y vas a enseñarle quien manda"

Unas cuantas mujerzuelas se acercaron a mi ofreciéndome sus servicio… ponían sus pechos en mi rostro y yo sonreía.

"Así es… este si eres tu… el maldito mujeriego coge zorras del pueblo"

Bebí hasta volverme un asco y me lleve a un par de putas conmigo a la hacienda llevándolas al establo donde nadie escucharía nada… comenzaba a llover y eso era aun mejor para mis planes.

Comencé a toquetear a una mientras que la otra se desvestía… la besaba y acariciaba sus senos mientras que esperábamos a la otra… al ver que no se acercaba levanto mi rostro y observo una silueta femenina en traje de montar y a la chica que esperábamos tirada en el suelo… solté a la chica que tenia entre mis brazos y al momento escuche.

-¿Tú no aprendes verdad?-

Los tiempos se me fueron al escuchar la voz de Francesca Markgraf de Draven… mi mujer.

"Vamos Alex, dijistes que la pondrías en su sitio"

Me decía a mi mismo dándome ánimos mientras veía como las mujerzuelas se vestían y la que estaba conmigo ayudaba a su amiga que había recibido un derechazo en plena cara a levantarse… comenzaron a correr bajo la lluvia mientras Frances se acercaba a mí, fusta en mano.

-No me asustas Frances-

Le solté casi creyéndomelo, mientras que ella soltaba una gran carcajada.

-Deberías Alex… porque al parecer aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz-

Alzo la fusta y sin miramientos me soltó el primer fustazo que iba justo a mi rostro… alce mi brazo el cual recibió el impacto cruzándome una marcha roja por completo en mi antebrazo… grite con fuerza pero justo en ese momento un relámpago cayo aminorando el sonido de mi gemido de dolor.

Volvió a alzar la fusta por segunda vez y me voltee recibiéndola en la espalda cayendo al suelo… sentí como mi camisa se rompía ante el golpe al igual que mi piel.

-BASTA FRANCES…-

Le grite pero ella volví a darme dos fustazos más en la espalda haciéndome revolcarme en el pasto de la caballeriza… ella pozo uno de sus pies en mi espalda haciendo que pegara mi rostro al suelo mientras decía.

-te voy a enseñar que no solo me debes respeto… sino que me perteneces… que tus días de mujeriego se acabaron y que ahora solo "YO" soy tu dueña-

Ella quito su pie de encima y camino alejándose de mi… estaba obscuro y de vez en cuando uno que otro rayo caía y alumbraba el lugar mientras que las pocas luces de la casa daban una visión bastante borrosa… trate de buscarla pero no la veía… así que me levante para irme hacia la casa pero justo en ese momento sentí una soga en mi cuello… me gire y era ella.

"Maldito el día que le enseñe a lazar a esta mujer"

Solté mentalmente al ver lo bien que lo había hecho… me sacudí como una bestia tratando de ser domada, pero ella volvió a usar la fusta dándome dos buenos fustazos en las piernas haciéndome caer al suelo de nuevo, se me monto encima y le dio varias vueltas a la cuerda juntando mis manos, como se hacía en las corridas.

La tome del cuello tratando de asustarla pero ella se acerco a mí, posando su rostro a escasos centímetros del mío y soltó.

-hoy vas a gritar para tu ama maldita bestia-

Y diciendo aquello me mordió el labio inferior hasta hacérmelo sangrar.

-AAAAAAAGGGRR… Malditaaa…-

Grite percibiendo el sabor a oxido de mi propia sangre mientras se levantaba y llevaba el otro extremo de la cuerda a uno de los barandales que dividían la caballeriza en varios cubículos de potrancos, paso la cuerda entre uno de los barandales y comenzó a alar con fuerza arrastrándome hacia aquel lugar.

-Basta Francesca no voy a seguir tu juego…-

Había cometido un error del cual no me había percatado ante la rabia… y cuatro buenos fustazos me recordaron que no debía de volverlo a hacer.

-No me VUELVAS a llamar Francesca maldito bastardo-

Me estremecí curvando mi cuerpo de dolor… eso hizo que ella tuviese más control sobre mi… halo y halo con más fuerza hasta pegarme del barandal y allí me ato a este… tomo dos cuerdas y me las coloco en las rodillas haciendo que las doblara y las ato a la parte baja del barandal… busco una de las monturas que estaba más cerca y la metió entre mis piernas levantándome el trasero.

-¡Franceeees! ¿Qué diablos piensas hacer?-

Ella sonrió y con una navaja desgarro mi jean por la parte de atrás rompiéndolo por completo dejando mi trasero al descubierto ya que hasta los bóxer había roto con la fuerza del alón… ella se recostó sobre mi y soltó a la altura de mi oído.

-Lo que debí de haber hecho hace tiempo, demostrarte quien manda en este maldito lugar y en tu cuerpo-

Dos buenos azotes me marcaron ambas nalgas y grite de nuevo.

-AAAAAAGRRR… PUTA MADRE BASTAAA…-

Pero eso solo hizo que ella jadeara de gusto dándome una tras otra golpes y golpes con la fusta en mi trasero el cual comenzaba a dibujar líneas rojas sangrantes que ardían como el mismísimo calor del infierno.

-FRANCEEES POR FAVOOR NOOOO…-

Grite de nuevo… tal parecía que la naturaleza estuviera a su favor… porque la lluvia comenzó a reciar haciendo que mis gritos se perdieran entre el sonido de la lluvia golpeando el asbesto y los truenos resonando sin cesar.

Cuando se detuvo sentí como mis ojos estaban humedecidos ante el dolor… voltee a ver donde se encontraba y esta estaba a un lado frotándose la entrepierna de manera lujuriosa al ver lo que había hecho en mi trasero, suspire y cerré mis ojos… no podía creer que me había casado con una bestia que me sobre pasaba en lujuria y fiereza animal.

Metió sus manos por la raja que había hecho en el pantalón tratando de sacar mis testículos… los apretó y acaricio mientras se seguía masturbando… tomo una de las correas de la montura que me alzaba el trasero y las hato apretándolas con fuerza y comenzó a darme pequeños azotes en ellas.

-AAAAAGGRR… Mmm… Ba… Bastaaa…-

Comencé a jadear y ella comenzó a reír.

-¿Por qué dices basta… Si te excita?-

Negué con la cabeza y ella volvió a reír… me bajo el cierre y saco mi miembro que estaba como una piedra.

-¿Vez? Eres más puto que las rameras que se acaban de ir de acá-

Voltee a verla con desdén y ella me dio una tremenda bofetada que me hizo voltear el rostro.

Comenzó a masturbarme como loca haciendo que aquel miembro se me pusiera más duro y venoso… comencé a jadear y a mover mi pelvis como si estuviera follando y me soltó el miembro dándome de nuevo con la fusta.

-No te he dado permiso de eso Alex-

Deje de hacerlo al instante.

-Tus días de maldito Casanova se acabaron y te voy a enseñar que me vas a respetar y a ser devoto por las buenas o por las malas… no será cuando tu lo desees sino cuando yo lo ordene-

Me tomo del cabello y me hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y ella se pozo a mi lado y algo duro toco mis labios… me sacudí y ella me dio dos bofetadas.

-No te muevas-

Ordeno ella y volvió a darme con aquella cosa dura en la boca… trataba de ver que era pero entre la obscuridad y mis ojos húmedos no lograba distinguir hasta que me ordeno.

-Abre la boca-

Lo pensé por unos segundos pero al ver que alzaba su mano para pegarme de nuevo la abrí y ella metió aquella cosa en mi boca y comenzó a mover su pelvis… esto no estaba sucediéndome, no podía creer… ella se había calzado una prótesis ¿y me la estaba haciendo chupar? ¿A mí? A Alexander Draven?... sacudí la cara y tratando de tomar aire le solté.

-ESTAS LOCAAA… no soy ningún maldito maricon ¿me oyes?-

Ella me miro tomándome por el cabello y me respondió.

-No eres un marico cualquiera Alexander… eres el marico de tu esposa-

Soltó ella como si hubiese dicho un chiste.

-Pues te equivocastes mujer del demonio porque no hare eso-

Ella sonrió y me dio dos fustazos de nuevo en el trasero añadiendo.

-Pues si no es por aquí- dijo golpeando mi boca de nuevo con el miembro de plástico –Sera por acá- me dio un tercer fustazo algo débil en mi trasero.

Abrí mis ojos de par en par y si no hubiese sido por la obscuridad sin duda hubiese visto el odio con que la miraba.

-Voy a divorciarme de ti Frances-

Ella me soltó y se alejo de mi rostro para posarse detrás mío… se recostó de nuevo en mi espalda y soltó en mi oído

-Pues entonces será por aquí-

Y diciendo aquello clavo la prótesis de unos diecisiete centímetros de largo en mi trasero… el grito que pegue no había sido nada normal… ya que ese si había sobre pasado el sonido de aquel torrencial aguacero, pero en el acto ella se quito el pañuelo que traía en el cuello amordazándome para hacerme callar y comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás forzándome, como si yo fuera una vulgar ramera de pueblo… mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas hasta la mordaza mientras ella me jadeaba en la oreja de manera lujuriosa tomando mi sexo masturbándolo al compas de sus embestidas… comenzó a ser cada vez más fuerte y yo simplemente me trataba de zafar sin éxito.

-Si luchas te dolerá mas Alexander y quiero que lo disfrutes… vas a ver que te voy a hacer el mas vicioso de esto y llegara el día que me ruegues que te viole como esta noche-

Negué con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras ella me tomaba por el cabello y me echaba la cabeza hacia un lado para besar mi cuello… ella me tenía entre asombrado y asustado… tenia la fiereza y el carácter de un hombre pero sin perder su feminidad… por un lado las embestidas que me hacían gritar y por el otro las caricias que me mantenían excitado.

Sentía que esto no iba a terminar nunca… ya no aguantaba más tanta penetración en mi recién desvirgado trasero cuando sentí aquella oleada de placer recorrer todos mis testículos estallando por completo impregnando toda su mano y parte de la montura de mi eyaculación.

-Mmmm… vistes, ¿que si te gusto? Puto!-

Me sacudí el agarre de su mano en mi cabello y ella sonrió sacándome la prótesis y dándome dos nalgadas bien asentadas… tomo la navaja y corto los amarres… trate de írmele encima pero las piernas no me respondieron y caí a un lado mientras ella se echaba para atrás.

-Hoy vas a dormir aquí como buena bestia y… ¡sobre el divorcio!...-

Soltó ella sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos de su bolsillo y encendiendo uno.

-…ya hablaremos de eso mañana cuando estés sobrio y se te allá pasado la rabia y solo te quede el recuerdo del placentero momento que te he hecho pasar-

Volvió a aspirar el cigarrillo y se perdió entre la leve llovizna en la que se había convertido aquel torrencial aguacero… me quite la mordaza y golpee el piso con rabia descontrolada y comencé a llorar con furia desmedida.

-MALDITAAAA…-

Le grite pero ya ella no estaba… trate de levantarme y me di cuenta que era imposible… las piernas no me respondían así que simplemente me quede allí y entre sollozos me fui quedando dormido.)

Seguía observando los rayos del sol que se colaban… pareciera como si no hubiese llovido anoche aunque se notaban los charcos de lodo que se habían formado en la entrada del amplio establo… me senté y en el acto el dolor intenso en mi orificio anal me volvía a recordar lo que había sucedido… volví a golpear el suelo maldiciéndola. Me levante como pude y tomando la camisa de uno de los peones la ate a mi cintura tratando de cubrir la raja que le había hecho francés a mi pantalón… tome mi sombrero y Salí de allí trastabillando.

Ya todos los peones había retomado sus quehaceres… rogaba porque ninguno me hubiese visto en las fachas en las que mi esposa me había dejado y simplemente camine como si nada había pasado rumbo a la casa.

-Señor… ¿qué le sucedió?-

Pregunto Andrea una de las sirvientas de la gran casona al momento de adentrarme en ella, a lo que respondí.

-Me pelee con un animal… ¿donde esta mi esposa?-

A lo que la mucama respondió

-Está en el despacho mi señor-

Asentí y me encamine hacia mi habitación, lance la puerta de mala gana y comencé a quitarme la ropa quedando completamente desnudo… observe lo que francés había hecho con mi ropa y lanzándola contra la pared comencé a maldecir de nuevo.

-Maldita sucia… te ODIO-

Golpee con fuerza la pared rompiéndome los nudillos… mi labio inferior temblaba de rabia… suspire y camine hacia el baño y comencé a llenar la bañera mientras me miraba en el espejo y recordaba sus palabras.

"Vas a ver que te voy a hacer el mas vicioso de esto y llegara el día que me ruegues que te viole como esta noche"

Mis ojos se tornaron rojos y golpee el espejo rompiéndolo en mil pedazos.

-¡ESO NUNCA PERRA!… esa fue la primera y la última vez que haces eso conmigo… no soy ni tu puta, ni tu marico Francesca Markgraf ex de Draven-

Camine hacia la bañera y me sumergí en ella sintiendo el alivio de aquella agua tibia cubrir mi adolorido cuerpo… tome el jabón y la esponja comenzando a lavar cada parte que ella había herido… me sentí como una víctima de violación y abrí mis ojos sintiendo como una lagrima rodaba fría por mi mejilla.

Eso había sido… ella me había violado y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerla… mi mente divagaba entre lo que debía y no debía hacer… la cabeza me dolía de tanto pensar y simplemente Salí de la bañera y del cuarto de baño buscando en el closet algo que ponerme… debía de enfrentarla sin miedo… ella no podía hacer esto conmigo, yo era su esposo… su macho el que penetraba y el que daba los azotes… esa maldita me iba a escuchar, yo la iba a poner en su sitio… donde correspondía detrás de una cocina o cuidando niños.


	2. Cap 2 verdades ocultas

**Capitulo 2**

**Verdades ocultas**

Mis botas resonaban en la gran casona… con pie de plomo… estaba decidido a terminar toda aquella locura en la que se había convertido mi matrimonio llegue a la puerta y sin tan siquiera dedicarme a tocar, entre sin más ni más a mi despacho.

-Francesc…-

Ella no estaba sola… su hermano Francisco estaba con ella… ambos voltearon a verme y luego Franz volteo a mirar a su hermana.

-Entonces iré al pueblo a comprar lo que me pedistes-

Ella asintió y comenzó a escribir en el ordenador mientras Franz se levantaba de la silla y me observaba esperando a que me quitara de la puerta… mi cuñado no era del todo santo de mi devoción… aunque debía de admitir que era buen trabajador era el lame botas de su hermana y eso no me agradaba.

-¿Te vas a quedar allí parado?... oh me vas a dejar pasar?-

Pregunto este de manera sarcástica.

-Se vale decir permiso-

Le espete de mala manera a lo que este respondió

-Creo que los fustazos que le das no le sirven de mucho Frances… sigue con las mismas malas pulgas de siempre-

Aquello no lo podía creer… ¿este maldito sabia todo?... observe a Frances que seguía trascribiendo mientras yo me apartaba de la puerta.

-¡Piérdete!-

Le solté observándolo con odio a lo que el simplemente sonrió y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de sí… a penas escuche el "crack"… de la puerta al cerrarse cuando le solté.

-Maldita mujer de mierda… ¿cómo se te ocurre contarle a tu hermano lo que me has hecho?-

Golpee el escritorio con fuerza a lo que ella respondió

-Jamás le he dicho nada Alex… no tengo la culpa de que tu grites tan deliciosamente-

Ella sonrió de medio lado y seguía escribiendo mientras yo la miraba como si quisiera estrangularla.

-Y por cierto… ¿como dormistes anoche?- pregunto ella como si nada.

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso y un montón de carpetas volaron por los aires cayendo por todos lados.

-HOY MISMO INTRODUSCO LA DEMANDA DE DIVORCIO ¿ME OYES?-

Ella dejo de escribir y observando todo el desastre que había hecho se reclino en la silla cruzando las piernas.

-Bien… pues hoy mismo haces tus maletas y te vas de la hacienda-

La mire fijamente sin dar crédito a lo que mis oídos escuchaban… en serio esta mujer cada día estaba más desquiciada… correrme a "MI" al amo y señor de la dueña… a quien había heredado estas tierras de mi padre el ilustre Ángel Raimon Draven Crow… sin duda que se las había fumado y de muy mala calidad… solté una carcajada y me senté donde antes había estado sentado mi cuñado.

-Tú sí que estás loca mujer… ¿quién te dijo a ti que Yo debía irme de Mi propia hacienda?... creo que quien debe de hacer las maletas eres tu Frances y el chupa medias de tu hermano-

Ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió de nuevo.

-Ahí Alex… ¿crees que todo esto es tuyo?-

Negó con la cabeza… -te equivocas, si… es cierto… la hacienda, el rancho y todo lo que está en ella, está a tu nombre y al de tu hermano… pero así mismo las deudas que "la Dueña" posee... También son tuyas.

La mire por unos segundos, serio y luego argumente.

-¿Y eso qué?-

Ella tomo una gran carpeta marrón y me la extendió abriéndola en frente de mí.

-Lee querido… tu padre se endeudo con mi familia… y la deuda es casi más de la mitad del valor de estas tierras… si metes una demanda de divorcio te voy a dejar en la calle Alexander-

Ella sin duda mentía… tome la carpeta y comencé a leer... tenía en frente de mi un documento que acreditaba un préstamo donde el prestamista era el padre de francés… observe la suma y en efecto era demasiado dinero… negué con la cabeza y observe al final de aquel documento la firma de mi padre.

-No puede ser-

Solté casi que para mí mismo a lo que ella respondió.

-oh sí, claro que puede ser querido… tu papi no te heredo más que deudas… deudas que vamos a ir reduciendo a medida que tú me complazcas-

Levante el rostro mientras cerraba la carpeta.

-¿Cómo?-

Pregunte como si no hubiese entendido.

-Lo que oistes amor… vas a ir pagando tu deuda como mi puta-

Ella sonrió de una manera tan sarcástica y prepotente que solo deseaba cruzarle la cara.

-Tú estás loca definitivamente… no seré tu puta, ni hoy… ni mañana, ni nunca francés… ¿me oyes?-

Ella se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde me encontraba y estando frente a mí me quito la carpeta dejándola en el escritorio y empujándome para que me recostara en la silla se sentó en mis piernas.

-No estoy haciendo un trato contigo Alex… te estoy diciendo que me canse de esperar que ustedes pagaran esa deuda… así que yo me la pienso cobrar con tu cuerpo-

Comenzó a acariciarme el cabello hacia atrás y prosiguió.

-Amas a tu hermano… ¿cierto?-

Suspire y asentí mientras decía

-Como pensé que tu también lo amabas-

Ella alzo una ceja respondiéndome

-Oh por supuesto que si… es el chico mas encantador del mundo y por eso no quiero dejarlo sin sus estudios, ni su universidad y su buena vida de niño mimado que tiene allá en la ciudad… así que como tú eres su hermano mayor, vas a velar por él ¿no es así?-

No sabía cómo contenerme las ganas de romperle la cara y lanzarla al suelo… mis puños estaban cerrados fuertemente y mi mirada clavada en sus ojos… ella se inclino para besarme y yo voltee el rostro, pero ella me tomo del cabello y me hizo voltear el rostro.

-Te ordeno que me beses-

La mire fijamente sin hacer nada… me dio dos bofetadas y volvió a decir

-Si tengo que repetirlo una segunda vez juro que será después de molerte a palos-

Mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar de tanto odio contenido… levante mi mano derecha y tomándola por el cuello la atraje hacia mí besándola como me había ordenado… pero fue ella la que introdujo su lengua en mi boca de manera lujuriosa y dominante, mientras que yo simplemente me dejaba.

Cuando se canso de hacerlo despego su boca de la mía y sonrió.

-Perfecto… así me gusta… que sea un buen Pet-

La mire sin poder comprender de qué demonios quería decir con aquella palabra… ella se levanto de mis piernas y argumento

-Ahora retírate… tengo trabajo e imagino que TÚ también ¿no?... así que ve a domar a tus bestias mientras yo sigo buscando la manera de sacar esta hacienda adelante sin que se endeuden aun mas-

Caminó hacia la silla que alguna vez había sido mía y siguió trascribiendo mientras que yo la observaba debatiéndome en lo que debía o no hacer hasta que ella soltó.

-¡Ah!… y aquí está el teléfono de nuestro abogado… por si quieres seguir adelante con lo del divorcio-

Observe como ponía una pequeña tarjeta de presentación en el borde del gran escritorio de caoba… trague grueso observando la tarjeta y volteando el rostro Salí del despacho azotando la puerta… dejando la tarjeta en la mesa junto a mi orgullo pisoteado.

Pensaba dirigirme hacia las barracas a ver qué hacían mis hombres cuando una dulce voz me hizo detener.

-Mi rey, ¿no vas a tomar tu café con tu vieja como todas las mañanas?-

Mi nana… la que había cuidado de mi desde pequeño y la que también había cuidado de mi hermano Erick se encontraba en la puerta que daba hacia la cocina, sonreí y me encamine hacia donde ella se encontraba tomando la taza de café que sostenía en sus arrugadas manos.

-Gracias nana-

Le respondí dulcemente y bebí de aquel delicioso café que solo ella sabía hacer devolviéndole la taza.

-¿Y no piensas desayunar?-

Pregunto ella a lo que respondí

-No tengo hambre… y ya son las diez de la mañana… así que será mejor que espere al almuerzo-

Le sonreí y Salí de la casona rumbo a las barracas donde de seguro había varios de los peones… y en efecto… cuatro de ellos se encontraban allí hablando de lo más tranquilos.

-Aaahhh… ¡pero mira qué bien!… solo falta el que reparte las cartas y comenzamos una partida de póker… ¿qué les parece?-

Les espete de mala manera y todos se levantaron rápidamente.

-Disculpe patrón, es que le estábamos esperando… ya que no sabíamos si éramos nosotros cuatro los que íbamos a salir a llevar a las vacas a pastar o el grupo de Raúl, Bladimir y Esteban-

Soltó Benjamín, mi mano derecha a lo que respondí

-Pues si hubiesen ya salido de acá, se hubiesen dado cuenta que el grupo de Raúl, Bladimir y esteban están con los caballos que trajeron de punta brava… así que abocando el ala… MUEVANCE-

Les grite y sin pensarlo dos veces salieron disparados hacia los corrales mientras yo me recostaba en uno de los chinchorros que se encontraban en el lugar quitándome el sombrero y posándolo en mi rodilla… saque un cigarrillo de mi bolsillo y lo encendí mientras observaba el yesquero recordando como lo había obtenido.

Recuerdo:

(Mis padres me habían llevado a la hacienda de los Markgraf que estaba cercana al pueblo… y que solo trabajaban con toros de pura cepa para corridas y usados como sementales… yo me encontraba enamorado de aquel lugar… y la fuerza de aquellos animales… saque uno de mis cigarrillos mientras observaba a los toros correr y pelearse entre ellos y tanteándome los bolsillos en busca de mis cerillos escuche como un yesquero chispaba y se encendía frente a mí, alce mis ojos y contemple aquella mirada dulce de francés… que me sonreía mientras decía.

-Un fumador sin yesquero es como un músico sin guitarra, ¿no te parece?-

Ella sonrió mientras que el viento jugaba con su cabellera larga y negra… desarmándome por completo… encendió mi cigarrillo y me pidió uno a escondidas ya que sus padres no la dejaban fumar… se lo entregue sin pensarlo dos veces y ella comento.

-Desde hoy serás mi novio-

Y sonriendo me beso en la comisura de los labios mientras posaba el yesquero en mis manos y salía corriendo mientras reía como una niña.)

Contemple el yesquero por un largo rato recordando aquel momento hasta que Raúl me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Patrón… patrón… uno de los caballos que trajimos ayer ya a maltratado a tres de los muchachos… ninguno ha podido con el… es un demonio… y hasta rompió una de las alambradas-

Suspire guardándome el yesquero y levantándome me encamine al medio de la hacienda… en el potrero de domesticación de caballos salvajes.


	3. Cap 3 Bestia contra bestia

Capitulo 3

Bestia contra bestia

Raúl me iba hablando de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido ayer en punta brava… cuando los había mandado a buscar una manada de caballos salvajes que Franz había visto rumbo a la ciudad cercana.

-…Eran como cuarenta y cinco caballos… pero solo alcanzamos a traer treinta de ellos… sin duda los más hermosos y de buena cepa… de seguro abra buenas crías con las yeguas que tenemos acá…-

El seguía hablando mientras yo observaba hacia el establo recordando lo sucedido anoche… suspire y lance la colilla del cigarrillo a un lado mientras llegábamos al lugar donde los chicos trataban de montar al gran caballo negro… Bladimir trataba de enlazarlo para probar suerte… escale el barandal del potrero y me senté observando la escena.

Las mujeres de los peones me observaban y murmuraban mientras sonreían y una que otra me pasaba cerca y decía.

-Buenas tardes patrón-

De manera sugestiva a lo que yo ni siquiera respondía y unas tantas simplemente les decía.

-Buenas- de manera seca y sin mirarlas.

El caballo comenzó a relinchar y a saltar como si le cruzara una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo… pateaba como el mismísimo demonio acorralado por el clero católico… era sin duda hermoso… un caballo inmenso… con una larga cola azabache y en su frente una mancha blanca en forma de rombo alargado.

El polvo que levantaba era suficiente como para no dejar ver… todos gritaban y vitoreaban a Bladimir hasta que lo observe volar por los aires y cayendo casi a mis pies… sonreí mientras este se levantaba rápidamente ya que el caballo se le había venido encima… salto el barandal y quedo caminando de manera renqueada… observe mi reloj y le solté tratando de animarlo.

-tres minutos… no está mal… por lo que me dijo Raúl eres el que más le ha aguantado-

Este asintió acercándose a mí y jadeando aun por el esfuerzo respondió.

-Es un condenado animal… ya lo hemos intentado varias veces y nada… no se deja ni poner el lazo-

Soltó escupiendo hacia un costado para luego recostarse de la baranda donde me encontraba sentado… me levante y salte de donde me encontraba montado hacia la arena de coleo, me quite el sombrero y se lo entregue a Bladimir.

-veamos que tan recio es este condenado animal-

Tome la cuerda de lazar y comencé a hacerle el nudo y hacer el respectivo aro de enlazar dándole vueltas en el aire escuche como muchas de las mujeres que se encontraban allí comenzaron a gritar y a señalarme.

Me fui acercando poco a poco girando la soga en el aire hasta que estuve a una distancia considerable y le lance la misma encima al caballo, lazándolo al instante… este relincho con fuerza y comenzó a patear mientras que yo corría con el otro extremo de la cuerda hacia el pilar de madera que estaba en el medio con varios surcos hecho a causa de las diversas lazadas que se habían efectuado en él, le di dos vueltas al tronco y comencé a alar con fuerza atrayendo al imponente animal que se debatía por su libertad hacia el gran pilar.

Cuando lo tuve bien pegado al gran tronco le pase dos lazadas mas en el cuello haciendo que su cuello quedara pegado al pilar sin que se pudiera mover y allí comencé a acariciarlo.

-Yaaa… ya bonito… soooo… soooo… no temas… tranquilo…-

Le decía al animal como si este pudiese entenderme… mientras que el pateaba y pateaba tratando de tumbar el pilar… pero eso era inútil… era de unos cuarenta centímetros de diámetro de grosor y estaba enterrado a unos cuatro metros bajo tierra.

Le acaricie el largo cuello por un rato mientras que cada vez que me movía el animal relinchaba como loco… observe sus ojos y me di cuenta que observaba al suelo… a las sombras que hacían nuestros cuerpos y sonreí.

-Así que eres la reencarnación del caballo del gran Alejandro Magno-

Le solté al caballo observando que este le temía a su sombra cuando se movía como Bucéfalo.

-No temas… es solo tu sombra y la mía vez?- le espete dulcemente al caballo mientras me agachaba para tocar su sombra. –No pasa nada… me volví a levantar y lo acaricie de nuevo mientras le decía a Raúl.

-trae mi montura- este la tomo rápidamente y me la entrego… me pose al lado del caballo y alzándola se la coloque en el lomo pero este relincho y pateo con fuerza lanzándola al suelo.

-Yaaa… ya… no pasa nada…- lo volví a acariciar esta vez en el lomo y en los costados.

-Eres realmente hermoso… bucéfalos-

Le solté sonriéndome a mí mismo por haberlo nombrado como el caballo del tan conocido guerrero griego. Volví a tomar la montura y se la coloque encima mientras lo acariciaba… volvió a sacudirse pero esta vez con menos fuerza y logre atarle la montura… fui hacia el frente y le coloque las cuerdas de las riendas luchando con el animal que trata de no ceder a sus principios de libertad.

-tranquilo… se lo que se siente… que te quieran arrebatar tu libertad… te prometo que tratare de no ser tan indulgente contigo-

Y volví a acariciarlo para que se sintiera a gusto conmigo… todos murmuraban a mi alrededor hasta que llego a mis oídos algo que me indicaba de que Frances había llegado.

-Ella es la esposa del patrón?-

Pregunto una de las pueblerinas a lo que la otra respondió.

-Si… es ella… que raro… casi nunca está en estos jolgorios-

-Sí que es hermosa he?-

Soltó la que había preguntado si se trataba de mi esposa mientras la otra le decía.

-Bueno… una muñeca perfecta para un muñecote como el patrón no?-

Voltee y en efecto… Frances se encontraba recostada justo donde yo había estado sentado minutos antes observándome al lado de Bladimir y Raúl… volví a enfocarme en el animal que seguía algo perturbado… me pose a su lado y posando mi pie en el estribillo de montar me aferre a la montura para impulsarme y subir al caballo… este volvió a relinchar como loco mientras me acostaba sobre él y le hablaba cerca de la oreja.

-Calmate… soooo… soooo… tranquilo mi hermoso semental… yaaa…-

Este comenzó a tranquilizarse y tomando mi postura erguida, solté las cuerdas que lo ataban al pilar y le di dos espuelazos en las costillas al caballo, el cual se levanto en sus dos patas traseras y comenzó a sacudirse como con Bladimir… le di dos vueltas a las riendas alrededor de mis manos para sostenerme y comencé a batallar con el caballo tratando de que no me tumbara al suelo… los gritos y vitoreos no se hicieron esperar… las mujeres aplaudían y los hombres alzaban sus sombreros completamente entusiasmados mientras que francés solamente me observaba fijamente como me debatía con el fiero animal.

Unas cuantas sacudidas y el recuerdo de lo que había sucedido anoche volví a mi al sentir punzadas en mi recto… trate de no prestar atención al dolor y seguí batallando con el animal hasta que este me tiro al suelo… solté las cuerdas y me levante rápidamente pero el animal no se me lanzo encima como a los demás.

-Seis minutos y treinta y ocho segundos patrón-

Soltó Raúl sonriendo y aplaudiendo, mientras que los demás le seguían… me sacudí el pantalón y volví a tomar las cuerdas lazándolo de nuevo y llevándolo de vuelta al pilar… de la misma manera que lo tenía hacia unos minutos y comencé a acariciarlo.

-Buen muchacho… eres fiero como un jaguar y fuerte como la corriente del rio, pero yo soy como el salmón… me gusta nadar contra la corriente… y conmigo no vas a poder-

Le di dos buenas palmadas y volví a montarlo rápidamente soltando las cuerdas… relincho pero no se alzo en dos patas y comenzó a correr por todo el potrero y de vez en cuando pateaba y se sacudía… yo lo acariciaba y movía las cuerdas mostrándole hacia donde debía dirigirse y así lo hacía… poco a poco entre cabalgata y cabalgata alrededor del potrero el caballo fue cediendo y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.

-Sabia que le patrón si iba a poder con esa maldita bestia… jajajaja…-

Soltó Bladimir alzando mi sombre mientras pasaba por donde este se encontraba… lo tome y me lo coloque mientras observaba a Francés que estaba a su lado.

-Las bestias se atraen entre ellas, no es así Alex?-

Soltó ella sonriéndome con ironía a lo que le respondí.

-Supongo que si… aunque el animal solo estaba asustado… yo siempre he dicho que con un poco de cariño, paciencia y comprensión obtienes más que a los golpes-

Le espete lanzándole aquella indirecta lo más directamente posible… pero sabía que no se iba a quedar callada y me respondió subiéndose al barandal.

-Eso depende de la bestia con la que estés tratando… no crees?-

Soltó ella alzando el rostro y colocando sus labios de manera picúa esperando un beso de mi parte… lo hacía a propósito a sabiendas del montón de mujeres que suspiraban por mi… mire a los muchachos que bajaban el rostro de manera penosa al ver lo que ella hacia… me incline y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, pero ella tomándome del cuello lo alargo un poco mas llenando mis labios de su labial carmesí… me limpie la boca y ella susurro.

-Ese es mi hombre… no hay bestia que se resista a sus encantos-

Sonrió de medio lado y yo simplemente volví a emprender una nueva cabalgata alrededor del potrero para terminar de amansar al caballo… me baje de él y sentí de nuevo aquel corrientaso en mi recto y me estremecí mientras que Raúl se acercaba a mí para tomar las riendas del caballo y llevarse al animal.

-Está usted bien?-

Pregunto este al ver mi rostro de dolor a lo que asentí.

-Sí, si… es solo una pequeña molestia en mi pierna… lo de la otra vez.. ya sabes-

Mentí ya que por supuesto no le iba a explicar que mi mujer me había violado la noche anterior… el hombre tomo las riendas del caballo y se lo llevo rumbo al establo mientras que yo salía de la potrera rumbo a la casa… Frances comenzó a seguirme y cuando me alcanzo me susurro al oído.

-Hoy revisare como te quedo ese culo cariño… creo que te deje mal trecho-

Me dio una nalgada que me dejo parado a pleno camino hacia la casa mientras ella seguía como si nada.

"Maldita perra… no voy a dejar que me vuelvas a tocar allí"

Comencé a caminar sin voltear a ningún lado… solo rogaba porque nadie hubiese visto esa nalgada… solo deseaba llegar y adentrarme en la casona y comerme un buen asado en la cocina.


	4. Cap 4 No comprendo tu manera de amar

**Capitulo 4**

**No comprendo tu manera de amar.**

Entre en la cocina y ya estaba el lugar lleno de peones… a pesar de ser el jefe de todo aquel emporio ganadero yo adoraba comer en compañía de mis muchachos… los juegos y las conversaciones varoniles eran para mi mucho más gratas que las que tenía que lidiar con Frances y peor aun las de Franz que por más que tratara de parecerse a mi… yo tenía la sospecha de que el hermano de mi esposa era algo raro.

-Mmm… sí que huele rico acá-

Le solté a la nana que estaba de espaldas sirviendo los platos, ella volteo rápidamente y observándome asombrada me pregunto.

-Mi amor… ¿qué haces tú acá?- arquee una ceja ante su pregunta

-La señora Frances me mando a poner tu plato en la mesa del comedor mi rey- rodé los ojos mientras me quitaba el sombrero y me sentaba en una de las mesas.

-Pues puedes ir a buscarlo porque no pienso comer allá-

Pero justo en ese momento Frances entraba a la cocina. Las risas, ruido, parloteo y algarabía que había en aquel lugar quedo completamente muerto y todos se levantaban al unisonó de las mesas descubriéndose las cabezas quitándose el sombrero ante su presencia.

Ella los miro a todos y sonrió de medio lado, de seguro disfrutando aquel aire de reina muy respetable, aunque de seguro más de uno la maldecía a sus espaldas.

-Alexander… mi hermano y yo te estamos esperando-

Ella volteo a ver a mi nana y le espeto de mala gana.

-Pensé que le habías informado…- pero yo le interrumpía mientras me sentaba en la mesa –Si me lo informo y ya le dije que fuera a buscar mi plato porque yo no pienso comer con ustedes-

Les hice un gesto a los peones de que se sentaran y observándose entre ellos a ver quién era el primero en sentarse y así seguirlo… Comenzaron a sentarse lentamente siendo Bladimir el primero en tomar asiento, comenzaban a comer sin hacer ruido, yo volteaba a ver a la nana haciéndole gestos de que fuera a buscar mi comida… la cual a su vez observaba a Frances y ella sonriéndole hipócritamente a la anciana alzo la mano en señal de que no fuese a buscar nada… se acercó a mí, inclinándose para decirme muy dulcemente.

-Ok querido… come donde quieras… y quédate tranquilo que yo misma traeré tu comida-

Sonreí de medio lado más que satisfecho

"así es mujer, aprende tu puesto de una maldita vez"

Ella se alejaba de mí y salía de aquel lugar rumbo al gran comedor de la casona, el alboroto no se hacía esperar y todos retomaban sus conversaciones mientras que Bladimir, sentado a mi lado me soltaba.

-¿Por qué no le agrada comer con su esposa patrón?-

Yo suspire y tomando un trozo de pan y comenzando a migarlo le respondí.

-Porque las conversaciones entre Frances y su hermano me incomodan y me aburren-

Frances volvía con mi plato de comida y se posaba a mi lado mientras que yo apartaba los brazo de la mesa para que ella posara el plato… pero en vez de eso, ella vacio por completo toda la comida del plato sobre mí, desde el pecho hasta los jeans… yo me trataba de levantar ya que aquello me había quemado, pero se me hacía imposible ya que me resbalaba al pisar lo que había caído al suelo.

Todos habían dejado de comer y se quedaron completamente inmóviles y sin decir ni una sola palabra mientras que yo al fin lograba ponerme de pie sacudiéndome la ropa.

-¿Te volvistes loca mujer de mierda?-

Le espete casi histérico pero ella tirando el plato al suelo, rompiéndolo en mis pedazos me volteabas la cara de una bofetada. En el acto mi instinto fue posar mi mano sobre la mejilla que había recibido el golpe y volteaba a verla con los ojos llenos de cólera, mientras ella me espetaba delante de todos.

-Que sea la primera y la ultima vez Alexander que osas dejarme esperando en el comedor por venir a comer aquí… si somos menos importantes Franz y yo como para que nos cambies por un montón de peones mal olientes pues quédate con ellos… pero la próxima vez que de la orden y no la cumplas…-

Le interrumpí casi al borde de devolverle la bofetada.

-Estos mal olientes como TÚ les llamas, me respetan más de lo que tú y tu hermano lo hacen-

Ella frunció el ceño y observando a la anciana que observaba toda la escena con la boca tapada con las manos y los ojos como platos a punto de romper a llorar le espeto cruzándose de brazos.

-Mi esposo desperdicio su plato de comida… si desea almorzar hoy tendrá que comer del piso…- dijo aquella señalando el suelo cubierto de asado, arroz y ensalada –de lo contrario… no tendrá más comida-

A lo que la anciana le respondió –Pero señora… hay suficiente…- Frances la hizo callar al darle una patada a la silla donde yo había estado sentado pegándola contra la pared.

-¿Te hablo en chino, o en alemán?- pregunto ella y la anciana bajaba la mirada –Tienes terminantemente prohibido servirle un segundo plato a esta bestia- Soltó ella señalándome mientras que mi nana se volteaba y comenzaba a llorar en silencio.

Frances observo a todos al ver si alguien la miraba de malas o decía algo en su contra… pero el silencio de aquel lugar solo lo cortaba el tic tac del reloj de pared mientras que yo seguía de pie completamente embarrado de comida aun sobándome la bofetada.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y al llegar a ella se dio vuelta y soltó.

-Y eso va para cualquiera que se atreva a compartir su comida con él-

Ella salió de aquel lugar azotando la puerta y después de unos segundos todos comenzaban a comer de nuevo, esta vez más lento y casi con desgano.

Bladimir se levantaba de su silla y señalando su comida me decía

-Tenga patrón… no me importa lo que ella haga… yo a usted le respeto…- pero yo sin dejar que terminara de hablar le respondía palmeándole el hombro –Come tranquilo Blad… ya no tengo hambre- y caminando hacia la puerta que daba a las afueras de la casa, Salí como alma que lleva el diablo sintiéndome el ser mas humillado del mundo… los ojos se me humedecían de la rabia contenida mientras que comenzaba a sacarme la camisa y lanzándola en una de las sillas del amplio corredor de la casa entre por la parte frontal de la casona subiendo las escaleras rumbo a mi habitación.

Lance la puerta y solté un grito de desesperación y ganas de despojarme de toda aquella rabia acumulada tirándome en el suelo arrodillado mientras que apretaba mis puños golpeándome las piernas una y otra vez.

-TE ODIO PERRA… SUCIA, MUJER DE MIERDA… YA NO TE AGUANTO-

Me levante y comencé a sacarme casi con desesperación el Jeans manchado después de sacarme las botas y quedando en bóxer me arroje a la cama abrazándome a una de las almohadas, tenía su olor… y no sabía si odiar eso o sentirme peor al comenzar a recordarla… entre la rabia acumulada y el llanto que comenzaba a salir sin poder contenerlo me fui quedando dormido.

Sueño:

(Era de noche y yo trataba de colarme hacia la habitación de Frances en la hacienda Markgraf… ya que su padre era chapado a la antigua no nos dejaba ver, a altas horas de la noche… yo subía por un alambrado donde se tomaba una enorme enredadera de orquídeas silvestres… me posaba en el balcón de su habitación y tocaba el amplio ventanal.

Ella me abría la ventana y halándome por la corbata me hacía entrar de golpe en aquella rosada y casi infantil habitación… ella me rodeaba con sus brazos y soltaba con aquella dulce voz de adolecente.

-Me moría por verte mi príncipe-

Yo sonreía encantado de que ella muriera de amor por mí y tomándola por la cintura comenzaba a besarla con desenfreno llevándola a tropezones hacia la cama donde trataba de lanzar todas aquellas muñecas de colección que la chica poseía, al suelo.

-No Alex- Decía ella tratando de detenerme pero yo solo deseaba toquetearla.

-Tranquila, no vamos a hacer nada- aunque mi miembro pensaba por sí mismo al comenzar a endurecerse.

Ella acariciaba mi cabello bajando lentamente sus manos por mi espalda y llegaba hasta mis nalgas las cuales apretaba y yo dejando de besarla la miraba sorprendido… pero ya no era aquella dulce Frances adolescente sino la actual Frances, mas adulta y maldita, la cual me miraba con Lasciva y soltaba apretándome el trasero.

-Este será mío hoy-)

Y sintiendo un dolor agudo en mi entrada anal me desperté de espaldas y con algo que penetraba mi trasero… trate de voltear pero ella me empujaba diciéndome.

-Quédate tranquilo que trato de curarlo- y volviendo a sentir que metía sus dedos en mi orificio anal me sacudía tratando de detenerla.

-No quiero que me toques allí Frances, respétame-

Pero ella volvía a empujarme para que me quedara recostado boca abajo.

-Frances por favor- pero ella sacaba sus dedos de mi trasero que al parecer había sido embardunado con alguna crema para las hemorroides y recostándose encima de mi me comenzaba a besar el cuello.

Cerré mis ojos y tratando de contenerme a sabiendas de que ese era mi punto débil le solté de nuevo tratando de sonar molesto.

-Después que me humillas, ¿pretendes que estemos juntos?-

Pero ella no se detenía… lamiendo mi cuello hasta el lóbulo de mi oreja y mordisqueaba esa zona poniéndome aun mas mal de lo que ya estaba al recordar el sueño que había tenido que más que un sueño, había sido como una especie de recordatorio de archivo extraviado en mi memoria.

Ella metiendo su mano entre mi cuerpo y el colchón palpaba mi entrepierna y soltaba divertida.

-Pues este me dice que está muy deseoso- me apretaba el miembro ya completamente erecto aun escondido dentro del bóxer.

-El no cuenta- le respondí –el no piensa y no se da cuenta las barbaridades a las que me sometes- ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Te equivocas mi Alexander, porque mientras peor te trato el más duro y húmedo se te pone, es tan masoquista como tu- ella tomaba mis manos y las subía pegándolas al espaldar de la cama mientras besaba mi espalda… yo simplemente trate de olvidar lo que había sucedido al mediodía y suspirando trate de voltearme pero justo en ese momento algo pellizcaba mis muñecas y tratando de mover mis brazos ante el dolor, dándome cuenta que no podía moverlos… subí la mirada y la muy condenada me había colocado unas esposas que previamente había colocado en el espaldar de la cama, de seguro mientras dormía.

"Maldito idiota, siempre caes"

Me decía a mi mismo al ver como siempre caía en sus malditos juegos… comencé a jalar bruscamente mientras ella se levantaba de la cama y me observaba acariciándose los senos de manera provocativa.

-No sabes lo que me prende el ver a mi bestia bajo mis dominios-

Yo me giraba quedando de frente mientras la veía tomar una cuerda y tomándome de un pie trataba de pasar el previo nudo que había hecho por mi pie para apretarlo en mi tobillo… comencé a patear como potro salvaje y le atine a darle en la boca, ella caía al suelo tapándose la boca y mirándome molesta por entre los mechones de cabello que se le había colocado sobre el rostro.

-Dije que no seguiré tus juegos-

Ella se levanto del suelo y acomodándose el cabello, me dejaba ver que le había roto la boca, sonreí al ver la sangre correr por su labio inferior mientras ella en su ropa de dormir negra y de encajes caminaba hacia la mesa de noche tomando su fusta.

-NO…- solté rápidamente dejando de reír mientras que era ella la que ahora reía con un goce sádico en sus ojos.

-Esto te va a costar caro- me decía ella señalándose el labio roto y de una alzaba su mano lanzando un par de buenos azotes en el pecho.

Mis gritos no se hicieron esperar mientras que ella comenzaba a manosearse en la entrepierna jadeando como si aquello le causara un orgasmo.

-PERRA…- le gritaba ante el dolor que aquellos fustazos ocasionaban en mi cuerpo.

Ella apretaba la punta de la fusta en mi mejilla y me decía con aires de autosuficiente.

-Cada grito tuyo es como un "te deseo mi reina" y cada puteada de tu boca es un "te amo" que lleva directo hasta aquí- decía apretándose la vagina con toda la mano temblando de deseo ante sus propias palabras.

Volvió a intentar el atarme el pie y en lo que alzaba para patearla de nuevo me golpeo con la fusta en el muslo haciéndome estremecer… arquee mi cuerpo ante el dolor y ella aprovechaba para pasar el nudo de la cuerda… apretándolo y pasándolo luego por las patas de la cama para inmovilizar mi pierna izquierda.

Y sin tanto revoloteo lanzo un par de fustazos mas a la otra pierna haciendo que volviera a bajar la guardia y así sujetar mi pierna derecha inmovilizándome por completo.

-¿Frances, por qué?... solo respóndeme el ¿por qué has cambiado tanto?-

Ella bajo la fusta y caminado hacia mi derecha respondiéndome.

-No pensabas que iba a seguir siendo la misma niña soñadora y estúpida de siempre Alex-

Yo negaba con la cabeza -Yo amaba a esa Frances-

Le respondí mientras veía como alzaba el rostro de aquella manera altanera en la que ella lo hacía.

-¿Me amabas? Pregunto ella con la fusta en la mano a lo que respondí

-Pues tú te has encargado de matar lentamente el amor que sentía por aquella dulce francés de mis memorias-

Me observo por un largo rato con un gesto de melancolía que le duro poco, volvió a sonreír y pasando la fusta por mi entrepierna comenzó a dar pequeños golpecitos que me hacia brincar.

-Pero ahora sé que me amaras el doble de lo que me llegastes a amar al principio-

Dicho esto se recostó en la cama y comenzó a acariciar mi sexo por encima del bóxer a lo que yo suspiraba y me recostaba en la cama cerrando mis ojos… no podía hacer nada y el ponerme relinchoso de seguro era darle motivos para golpearme así que simplemente jugué su juego de sumisión.

Frotaba mis tetillas con la fusta mientras seguía apretándome el miembro que cada vez se tornaba más y mas duro… yo jadeaba mientras ella soltaba de repente.

-Mi Pet- yo alzaba mi rostro para mirarle… ella sonreía con entera lasciva en sus ojos… yo seguía sin comprender a que se refería con aquella palabra… pero temía el preguntar.

-Eres tan hermoso Alexander- aquello me hacia sonrojar… no era la primera vez que me lo decía, pero la manera en la que lo decía, me hacía sentir deseado como nadie en este mundo.

Comenzó a bajar mis bóxer haciendo que mi miembro saliera de este como impulsado por un resorte… ella jadeo ante aquello y a cada tanto se frotaba por encima de su ropa interior como tratando de aguantar sus ganas.

-Déjame hacerte el amor Frances… por favor-

Le rogaba, pero ella negaba con la cabeza comenzando a darme pequeños fustazos en las tetillas… saltando de una a otra poniéndolas rojas de tanto golpe.

-Mmm… Dios, no sabes lo que me haces sentir al verte de esa manera tan…-

-… ¿Humillante?-

Argumente yo a lo que ella negando con la cabeza me respondió terminando su propia frase - …tan mío-

Comenzó a halarme el pene de arriba hacia abajo frotándolo entre sus manos, las que de vez en cuando pasaban sus uñas por mi glande haciéndome estremecer ante el rose de ellas sobre la sensible piel de aquella zona.

-Aaahhh… Frances, por favor-

Le soltaba entre jadeos y ella sonreía de medio lado.

-Pídeme que te haga acabar-

A lo que yo le respondí rápidamente

-Quiero hacerlo pero dentro de ti-

Ella soltó una carcajada y levantándose de la cama me respondió

-Pues deberás ganarte ese privilegio-

¿Yo debía de ganarme el privilegio de acabarle a mi mujer dentro?... esto era sin duda el colmo.

-Frances pero yo soy tu esposo-

-¿Y?- respondió ella volviendo a tornar su rostro malhumorado

-¿Crees que eso te hace mi dueño?- yo negaba con la cabeza

-Por supuesto que no amor pero…- Ella lanzando dos fustazos a la cama me hacia callar.

-Ya basta Alex… ¿quieres soltar tus fluidos dentro de mí?... pues gánatelos y punto.

Yo suspire resignado a seguir luchando esa noche… observe el reloj y daban las ocho y veinticinco de la noche… había dormido bastante y no tenia absolutamente nada de sueño… eso era bueno ya que la noche al parecer iba a ser larga.

-Bien- fuel lo único que respondí a lo que ella volvía a alzar el rostro de manera altanera

-¡Perfecto!- respondió encantada… esta vez daba la vuelta y sentándose a mi izquierda bajaba mis bóxer hasta los muslos… comenzó a acariciar mis testículos mientras que con la fusta frotaba la punta de mi pene erecto.

Yo tragaba grueso rogando que no le entrara uno de sus arranques de querer azotarme hasta que se cansara.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntaba ella observando mi rostro, yo asentía… aunque más por el verdadero placer… lo hacía por complacerla

-Eso es porque eres un puto-

Torne mi rostro serio y ella sonrió… -¿no es cierto?- yo no respondí ante aquello y simplemente voltee mi rostro a un lado… ella sonrió divertida.

-Sí. Claro que si lo eres-

Yo cerraba mis ojos tratando de conseguirle el placer a aquella manera suya de amarme.

Comenzó a masturbarme diciéndome cosas completamente obscenas, tratando de buscar mi lado morboso.

-Mmm… esa falo esta con ganas de estallar ¿cierto?-

Yo asentía a lo que ella proseguía masturbándome

-Pues no puedes hasta que yo no te de permiso-

-¿Cómo?- pregunte rápidamente sin poder creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban

-Como lo oyes… tu ya no tienes poder sobre tu cuerpo… este me pertenece… y debes pedirme permiso para acabar-

No me pude aguantar y comencé a reír… pero de nuevo mis risas me hacían acreedor de cinco fuertes fustazos… uno tras otro… los cuales fueron repartidos de la siguiente manera: dos en el pecho uno en el abdomen y uno en cada pierna.

-Hija de tu puta madre Frances… ¿sabes lo que duele eso?- le decía retorciéndome de dolor a lo que ella simplemente jadeaba respondiendo casi sin aliento.

-por supuesto que se lo que se siente… ¿por qué crees que me excita tanto?-

Mi cuerpo temblaba de dolor mientras que el de ella temblaba de tanto deseo acumulado.

Comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas y saco un aparato… algo parecido al pimentero de la cocina… pero este era de plástico, con un orificio en la parte baja… ella lo lubrico y desanudo el cable que poseía el curioso aparato enchufándole en el toma corriente más cercano.

-¿Qué… que es eso Frances?- pregunte tragando grueso, ella sonrió y respondió.

-Algo que te ara ver el cielo hermoso-

Aquella respuesta no me gustaba en lo mas mínimo… ella comenzó a introducir mi pene en aquel aparato y aquello me aterro ya que temí que está loca me electrocutara el miembro dejándome impotente o algo peor.

-Fra… Frances… por favor… dime qué es eso… no vayas a hacer una locura mujer- pero antes de que pudiera seguir ella encendía el aparato hacienda que saltara ante la vibración.

-jajajajaja… cálmate por Dios, sé que soy loca pero no voy a malograrte tampoco-

Aquello no sabía si creerlo y dar gracias a Dios o no darle mucha credibilidad a sus palabras.

El aparato comenzaba a hacerme sentir cosquillas… me relaje y las cosquillas comenzaron a transformarse en placer… ella llevo su dedo pulgar a uno de los botones y aquella cosa comenzaba a girar.

-Oh mi Dios… aaahhh… rayos-

Decía jadeando mientras ella disfrutaba los gestos que mi cara de placer dibujaban ante ella.

-¿Te gusta, cierto?- asentí mientras sentía como el clímax comenzaba a apoderarse de mí y sin más ni más eyacule irrigando todo aquel aparato de mi semen.

-Oooh… Mmm… Dioooos… que… que rico…- pero al levantar mi rostro para verla me encontré con una mirada fría.

-Mmm… puedo… ¿puedo saber que hice mal ahora?- pregunte a sabiendas de que algo malo había hecho.

-Acabastes sin pedirme permiso Alexander-

"¡Mierda!" solté mentalmente al recordar, ya tarde, lo que me había dicho con anterioridad.

-Aaammm… yo… lo… lo siento-

Ya mi cuerpo comenzaba a procesar el dolor del que iba a ser preso por aquel error… ella se levanto y yo negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Frances?...- Ella camino alejándose de mí, pero sin quitarme la mirada de encima, dejando el aparato en su peinadora mientras que buscaba algo nuevo en su gavetero.

Había algo trasparente en sus manos… un cilindro de vidrio con algo metálico en una de las puntas… busco una toalla y me limpio el semen que se había escurrido por mi sexo mientras me mostraba aquel aparato.

-¿Vez esto?- yo asentí sin dejar de mirarlo con terror.

-Pues esto es un cofre de castigo ¿sabes para que se usa?- Negué con la cabeza

-Pues se usa para enseñarles a sucios Pet como tú a no desobedecer a sus amas- Volví a negar con la cabeza.

-Pero yo no soy ni tu Pet, ni tu mi ama Frances, please… ¡soy tu esposo!-

A lo que ella respondió –Pues eso te hace aun mas de mi propiedad… aquí no eres tu el macho que domina… soy yo… incluso… ni siquiera uso tu apellido Alexander… deberías "TÚ" usar el mío.

Negué con la cabeza mirándole retadoramente "Ni muerto" pensaba volteándole la cara… ella comenzó a meter mi pene ya flácido dentro de aquel pequeño cilindro de unos ocho centímetros de largo cubrían a la perfección todo mi pene encapsulándolo en aquel diminuto artefacto y girando la parte metálica que quedaba justo en la raíz del miembro pazo como una especie de candado por debajo de mis pelotas sellando aquella cosa herméticamente.

-No, no… no… Frances… no vas a dejarme esa cosa allí- pero ella asentía mientras que se guardaba la llave en unos de sus gaveteros cerrándolos luego bajo llave.

Fue hasta mis ataduras y comenzó a sacar mis pies de los amarres de la cuerda, mientras se encaminaba a abrir las esposas.

-Atrévete a quitarte esa cosa por ti mismo y tu virilidad quedara en el suelo junto a esa cosa, ¿Me oyes?-

Comencé a sentirme enfermo.

-Frances… ya dije que lo sentía- Pero ella aquello le valía madre… abrió las esposas y dejándome libre me soltó.

-Y no quiero que duermas aquí- a lo que yo respondí mientras tomaba aquel elemento de tortura entre mis manos ya que pesaba y alaba mi sexo hacia abajo haciendo que me doliera.

-Esta es mi habitación… no puedes votarme de mi habitación Francesca-

Una nueva bofetada me cruzaba la cara hacia el otro lado

-La próxima vez que me digas Francesca te cruzare la cara con la fusta marcándote la cara Alexander-

Mi labio inferior volvía a temblar ante la impotencia… me subí los bóxer como pude y colocándome la bata de dormir Salí de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Trataba de caminar pero aquella cosa no me dejaba hacerlo con normalidad… entre a una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y recostándome en la cama comencé a examinar el dichoso aparato.

Tenía una pequeña hendidura en la punta… suponía que era para poder orinar, suspire recostándome imaginando que ella podía dejar aquella cosa allí por días… negué con la cabeza ante aquel torturador pensamiento y tratando de quedarme dormido… me fui adentrando… más que a en sueño reparador y relajado… en la peor de mis pesadillas, esa noche.


	5. Cap 5 Un maldito día más

**Capitulo 5**

**Un maldito día más**

Me encontraba en uno de los establos de la Dueña completamente desnudo y con toda la montura completa de un caballo sobre mi espalda… en mi rostro había riendas que cruzaban por mi boca… alce el rostro y todos mis peones me observaban entretenidos.

-Miren al que era nuestro patrón… jajajajaja… ahora es la bestia favorita de la ama-

Decía uno de ellos señalándome como si yo fuese tan solo una mosca insignificante.

-Ya quisieras tú que la ama te montara como lo monta a él- Decía otro al que había hablado con anterioridad.

Yo trataba de quitarme todo aquello pero mis manos y pies se habían transformado en pesuñas de caballo… no poseía dedos y no podía quitarme todo aquel montón de ataduras que me hacían sentir tan humillado.

Todos reían al ver como trataba de desatarme sin éxito observándome completamente derrotado y al tratar de gritarles que se callaran un relinchido salió de mi garganta a lo que ellos rieron con más fuerza señalándome entre todos mientras yo maldecía y pateaba las tablas del potrero donde me tenían encerrado.

"No, no, no…" Gritaba una y otra vez aunque solo salían relinches de mi garganta… en mi mente eran una negativa hacia todo lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que solté un grito que al fin debajo escuchar mi propia voz.

-¡NOOOOOOOO…!-

Me senté en la cama gritando, aquel "no" salía desde lo más profundo de mí ser mientras que la punzada en mi entrepierna me recordaba lo que tenia puesto en mi pene.

Me volví a recostar en la cama suspirando aliviado de saber que aquello había sido una pesadilla… sin duda una de las mas horrendas que había tenido en mi vida.

Comencé a levantarme como pude y colocándome la bata de dormir Salí de la habitación de huéspedes rumbo hacia la mía.

Comencé a rebuscar entre las cosas de Frances buscando la llave pero no estaba allí… suspire tratando de contener mi rabia y sintiendo ganas de ir al baño sentí como se me trataba de tensar el miembro ante las ganas.

-AAAGGR… maldiciooon…-

Soltaba apretándome las pelotas que se me estaban comenzando a poner moradas.

Fui a la habitación de baño y trate de orinar como pude sintiendo que iba a dejar el alma en algo que antes era tan normal.

-Ya no puedo más con esto- Salí del baño hacia la habitación y de esta hacia el despacho, tratando de caminar normal aunque lento.

-Alex- la voz de Franz sonaba detrás de mí pero no me detuve.

-Ahora no Franz- pero las botas de este resonaban a mis espaldas.

-En el pueblo de Cascada del toro están por inaugurar la nueva manga de coleos y contacte a uno de los dueños y administradores del lugar… vendrán acá mañana por una exhibición de toros y caballos… ¿crees que puedas tener algo preparado?-

Me detuve volteando a verle de mal humor.

-¿Mañana?... eso es imposible Franz… eso no se hace en un día… ¿por qué no me lo dijistes antes?-

Soltaba mientras el observaba que yo me sostenía los testículos… apretó los dientes y tratando de ignorar aquello respondió.

-Porque fue hoy que al fin pude contactarlos… ya hable con Frances y está encantada… es bastante dinero… ¿no te das cuenta?-

Suspire soltándome el miembro y acercándome a él, el cual comenzaba a echarse hacia atrás.

-Me importa un cuerno el dinero… ¿Crees que voy a dar una función a los dueños de la nueva manga de coleos sin estar preparado?... quedaría en ridículo ante ellos… ¿sabes lo que eso significa Franky?-

Le espete a mi cuñado en un tono irónico al llamarlo Franky mientras veía como este negaba con la cabeza observándome de mala gana.

-Pues que la reputación de La Dueña se iría a la mierda por tu culpa… ¿qué hacemos con toneladas de dinero que no podrán limpiar la reputación de mi hacienda?-

Franz se echaba hacia atrás alzando las manos como cuando se le apunta con un arma a alguien.

-Bueno, bueno… veré que puedo hacer… ¿crees que en tres días puedas?-

Lo volví a fulminar con la mirada respondiéndole casi escupiendo las palabras.

-Una semana Francisco, o te olvidas de ese negocio-

El asintió acomodándose el sombrero y salió rápidamente de la casa de seguro a contactar a los empresarios.

Mi cuñado era bueno para negociar… tenia buena labia y tenia poder de convencimiento… pero a veces se pasaba de tarado… jamás podría tener una exhibición de mis caballos y toros en tan poco tiempo así que debía de movilizar eso desde ahora.

Seguí mi camino hacia el despacho sosteniendo de nuevo aquella cosa que me torturaba el miembro y entre sin tocar lanzando la puerta y parándome en su lado izquierdo soltándole de mala gana.

-Quiero que me quites esta cosa ahora misma Frances-

Ella siguió tecleando en la computadora como si nada mientras yo golpeaba la mesa.

-FRANCES- Le gritaba con el puño aun en la mesa… ella echo su mano derecha hacia un lado y tomando la fusta me lanzo dos fustazos en el brazo izquierdo… justo con el que había golpeado la mesa.

Comencé a sobarme el brazo con la otra mano mientras observaba como se comenzaba a levantar de la mesa mirándome de manera retadora.

-Frances, por favor- le dije tratando de sonar dulce pero ella soltaba dos nuevos fustazos en mis piernas haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Después que matas al tigre le tienes miedo al cuero?-

Soltó ella haciendo referencia a que primero llegaba de manera altanera y luego bajaba la guardia… yo sobándome los fustazos y observándola desde abajo le solté tratando de sonar sumiso, aunque me costaba.

-Frances… reina… tu… tu hermano quiere que haga una presentación de toros y potrancas de pura cepa y no puedo hacer nada con esa cosa en mi pene… por favor-

Ella me miro posando la punta de la fusta en mi mejilla afincándola con fuerza.

-Debistes pensar eso antes de acabar sin pedir permiso-

A lo que respondí rápidamente.

-Yo no sabía que el idiota…- Ella alzaba la fusta para pegarme a lo que solté tratando de enmendar lo que había dicho. -… no… no sabía que Franz tenía eso ya hablado maldición-

Tenía las manos alzadas tratando de protegerme por si se le soltaba la loca interior… ella sonrió complacida y camino de nuevo hacia su asiento sentándose y llamándome con su dedo índice.

Pensaba levantarme pero ella soltó tomando de nuevo la fusta.

-Camina en cuatro patas como un animal-

El sueño volvía a mi mente imaginándome que eso era en lo que ella quería… convertirme en su mascota particular.

-Frances… por favor-

Pero ella seguía observándome fusta en mano… yo suspire resignado mientras caminaba en cuatro patas hacia ella… al llegar allí ella alzaba una de sus piernas posando sus botas muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Lamelas- levante la mirada observándola con ganas de tomar la fusta y darle hasta cansarme… pero había un punto negativo a mi favor, ella era mujer y las leyes la amparaban y conociéndola alegaría maltrato y actuaria como la víctima.

-¿Por qué Frances?... solo quiero que me expliques el porqué haces esto conmigo-

Ella suspiraba de mala manera mientras respondía.

-No es nada en tu contra Alex… yo te amo… a mi manera única y especia… ya te enseñare a que la ames tanto como yo-

Soltaba ella moviendo su pierna delante de mí y golpeándose la punta de la bota con la fusta… suspire sin poder hacer nada más que rendirme ante sus deseos y comenzar a pasar la lengua por la bota desde la punta hasta el empeine, lo hice unas tres veces y después alce mi rostro… ella estaba como posesa al ver aquello… bajo la pierna y se apretaba la vagina con la mano por sobre la ropa… aquello en verdad la calentaba y no entendía por qué.

-Levántate- Soltó sacándose la llave que guindaba de su cadena… yo me levante rápidamente y abrí mi bata para que ella abriera aquella cosa.

Ella sonreía divertida mientras que yo trataba de no poner cara de odio y simplemente me aguantaba las ganas de putear y maldecir.

Abrió el seguro y sentí el alivio en mis testículos de una manera deliciosa, suspire y luego ella comenzó a sacar mi sexo del diminuto cilindro asiéndome sentir más alivio aun.

-Oh mi Dios… Gracias-

Me sobaba el miembro mientras ella reía guardando aquel artefacto entre sus cosas.

-Espero que para la próxima recuerdes quien manda- no dije nada aunque mentalmente la maldecía… me cerré la bata y me gire para irme sintiendo una tremenda nalgada en mi trasero… me detuve en seco frunciendo el ceño mientras ella soltaba de manera divertida.

-Que trasero se gasta mi hombre-

Comencé a caminar sin decir nada y salí como alma que lleva al diablo del despacho.

Frances parecía un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra… asiéndome recordar todas las veces que nalguee putas en el bar del pueblo solté mentalmente.

"Señor…si esto es un castigo, juro jamás volver a tratar de esa manera a ninguna mujer aunque sea una ramera"

Iba de vuelta a mi habitación a cambiarme cuando escuche sonar el teléfono… escuchaba a la nana atender de manera muy dulce la llamada he imagine de quien se trataba… me encamine hacia la cocina y entre en ella observando a la nana con los ojos brillantes de alegría.

-Aquí está tu hermano- soltó ella entregándome el auricular y yo lo tomaba respondiendo secamente.

-¿Erick?- este respondió como siempre lo hacía.

-PUCHIIII… ¿como estas?- odiaba aquel maldito apodo que me había puesto así que le respondí tratando de hacer lo mismo que él hacia conmigo…. Humillarme.

-Hola tutti… aquí… cabreado y fastidiado- el sonrió divertido… detestaba eso de mi hermano… mientras yo me ulceraba el simplemente se reía de todo.

-Jajajajajaja… vamos Al… sonríele a la vida y deja el mal humor-

Rodé los ojos mientras respondía de manera cortante.

-¿Y eso que llamas en octubre?- el respondió al instante.

-Pues uno de mis semestres termino justo ahora y decidí congelar hasta enero para poder ir a la hacienda-

Suspire… y después de un rato observando a mi nana hacer lo quehaceres en la cocina le solté rápidamente.

-Pues vente… ya que- me voltee para ver hacia a puerta mientras escuchaba su respuesta.

-Valla… que efusivo mi hermano, como siempre tan deseoso de verme- sus palabras sonaron de manera irónica a lo que yo respondí tratando de no sonar molesto.

-Mira… no es que odie que vengas ¿Ya?... es simplemente que no veo el porqué congelar el semestre hasta enero pero tu veras-

Bladimir entraba a la cocina y me observaba de arriba hacia abajo las fachas en las que me encontraba a eso de las once de la mañana.

-Mira Er… avísame para cuando vienes y mandare a buscar por ti al aeropuerto ¿vale?-

-Perfecto Alex… estamos en contacto… te quiero mucho-

Jamás sabia como responder ante las palabras de cariño de mi hermano… me aclare la garganta mientras observaba a Bladimir sentarse en la mesa mirándome aun extrañado.

-Si… eeemm… yo igual… Bye hermano-

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta de el tranque el auricular acomodándome la bata de dormir.

-¿Se siente usted bien?- pregunto el peón mientras le respondía apremiante.

-Estupendamente… como nunca… ¿Y tú qué haces a esta hora en la cocina?

-Pues ya no hay mucho que hacer ahora en la mañana y tengo hambre… no desayune esta mañana ya que me fui primero a recibir el ganado que pastaba desde hace tres días en las afueras del condado.

Asentí y caminando hacia la puerta le solté antes de irme.

-Por cierto… creo que habrá una presentación ante los dueños de la nueva manga de coleo-

Bladimir se levanto rápidamente de la silla

-¿La de Cascada del toro?-

Yo asentí y proseguí aun al ver la manera en la que el hombre se entusiasmaba.

-Tenemos una semana para ver que nos inventamos-

El abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿Una semana?- yo volví a asentí y sin esperar a su réplica salí de la cocina rumbo hacia mi habitación… donde me daría una ducha para volver a confrontar a Frances a la hora de almorzar… ya que no quería volver a tener el mismo espectáculo de ayer al haberla puesto por debajo de los peones e ignorar sus designio de ama y señora de la dueña.


	6. Cap 6 Entre la llegada y

**Capitulo 6**

**Entre la llegada y Cascada del Toro.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con mi hermano, al parecer llegaría hoy… justo cuando había más trabajo en la hacienda… había puesto a trabajar a mis peones el doble de lo que ya lo hacían normalmente para la presentación de los administradores de Cowboy & Buckles como se llamaba la nueva manga de coleo de Cascada del toro.

- Benjamín… necesito que tú te encargues de llevar los toros-

Éste asintió encaminándose hacia donde los camiones que transportarían a los sementales comenzaban a arrancar y otros aún trataban de que los toros mas problemáticos entraran sin que se comenzaran a cornear entre ellos.

-¿Crees que esté todo listo para la presentación?- preguntaba mi cuñado acercándose a mí por detrás mientras yo lo miraba extrañado.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces tú aquí?- él me miró sin comprender y luego se golpeó la frente con la mano tornando el rostro preocupado.

-¡Maldita sea Alex, lo siento… se me olvidó que justo hoy llegaba tu hermano, pero he estado ocupado men y…- pero no dejé que terminara de hablar y lo tomé del cuello de la camisa alzándolo con fuerza mientras le espetaba molesto.

-Se supone que ya deberías de haber llegado con él, hijo de perra- lo empujé soltándolo para que cayera al suelo y justo cuando le iba a dar un puñetazo la voz fuerte y dominante de Frances se hacía presente.

-Ya yo me encargué de eso Alexander-

Levanté la mirada y ésta vestía muy elegante… llevaba una blusa violeta de volado en el cuello y mangas con un corset de cuero ceñido a sus muy perfecta curvas femenina con una falda larga negra de cortes desiguales, sombrero negro y unas largas botas de cuero que le llegaban hasta las rodillas con un tacón bastante alto.

Me le quedé viendo fascinado ante su belleza mientras que Franz se levantaba del suelo y ella comenzaba a bajar los escalones de la casa hacia el piso de tierra.

-Sabía que Franz en su afán de estar pendiente de la presentación se olvidaría de Erick-

Una de las tantas camionetas 4x4 que poseíamos llegaba a la hacienda con mi hermano sonriéndome ampliamente y saludando mucho antes de que el vehículo se estacionara.

Yo volteaba a ver a Franz que se escudaba detrás de Frances disculpándose de nuevo.

Erick bajaba de la camioneta cerrando la puerta y acercándose a mí, me abrazo fuertemente mientras me palmeaba la espalda y yo hacía lo mismo aunque de manera más brusca a lo que él lo hacía conmigo.

-Hola Bro…- soltaba él con aquella sonrisa suya tan expresiva mientras que se enfocaba en Frances y salía corriendo al ver que ésta le extendía los brazos.

-Mi hermoso Erick Draven, ¿cómo está el rompe corazones de la ciudad?-

El negaba con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a Frances y la llenaba de besos.

-Los toros están listos patrón- soltaba Benjamín asiéndome girar el rostro y le asentí agradeciéndole el excelente trabajo que estaban realizando.

Al voltear de nuevo para ver como mi mujer y mi hermano se colmaban de cariño y halagos contemplé que Franz era quien saluda a mi hermano observándolo fijamente y apretando su mano moviéndola una y otra vez, subiéndola y bajándola con aplomo.

-¡Vaya!... si que has crecido- le soltaba este observándolo de arriba hacia abajo mientras que Erick sonreía de lo más entretenido ruborizándose.

Yo seguía con mis dudas para con Franz y ese afán de no querer comprometerse en matrimonio eso me hacía sospechar más de su hombría.

-¿Erick?- le soltaba a mi hermano y éste soltaba rápidamente la mano de mi cuñado disculpándose con él mientras se acercaba hacia donde yo me encontraba.

-¿Si?- preguntaba el metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos

-No quiero que estés cerca de Franz- él volteaba a ver a mi cuñado y luego a mi extrañado.

-¿Y… y puedo saber por qué?- yo observaba a Frances dándole instrucciones a los muchachos mientras le respondía.

-Porque Franz no es de fiar… por eso- el me miraba tornando el rostro serio mientras que yo me encaminaba hacia mi camioneta.

-¡Frances!- le soltaba a mi esposa para que supiera que ya me iba, pero ésta ni se inmuto y siguió dando instrucciones siendo Erick el que me siguiera y preguntaba dándole miradas furtivas a Franz.

-¿Por qué no confías en él?-

Yo volteaba a ver a Franz y este también le lanzaba miraditas a mi hermano apretándose los jean de manera descarada para que se le marcara el bulto.

-Pues porque para mí es un maricón que se esconde tras la fachada de un Casanova- Yo entraba a la camioneta y le tocaba corneta a Frances para que se moviera mientras que Erick se quedaba recostado observando a Franz el cual se encaminaba hacia su camioneta lanzando miradas hacia donde nos encontrábamos nosotros.

Yo volvía a tocar la corneta y gritaba el nombre de Frances observando por el retrovisor contemplando que al fin ésta comenzaba a caminar hacia la camioneta.

-¿Vas a ir con nosotros querido?- le preguntaba ella a Erick el cual asentía sin dejar de mirar hacia la camioneta de Franz mientras ella volteaba a ver que observaba.

-¿Quieres ir con mi hermano?-

A lo que yo respondí con un NO rotundo ordenándole a mi hermano que subiera al auto.

-No te lo estoy preguntando a ti Alexander- soltaba ella con sus malditos aires de ama y señora mientras que se volvía a enfocar en Erick preguntándole nuevamente si deseaba ir con Franz a la manga de coleo.

Éste me lanzó una rápida mirada y luego asintió a la pregunta, ella le sonrió y dándole un beso en la frente le dijo muy dulcemente.

-Pues ve con él… de seguro estará encantado de llevarte-

Golpee el volante bufando por la nariz mientras veía como el chico salía corriendo hacia la camioneta y Frances entraba al asiento del copiloto bajando el tapa sol el cual contenía un pequeño espejo y comenzó a retocarse el maquillaje.

-Muévete Alex que llegaremos tarde- quería putear y maldecir… pero eso sería darle alas a que me humillara delante de Erick y eso si no lo iba a permitir.

Arranqué la camioneta muy bruscamente mientras ella volvía a poner el tapa sol hacia arriba, acariciándome la pierna.

-Por cierto… la próxima vez que se te ocurra tocarme la corneta una y otra vez como si fuese una de tus reces a las que estas tratando de arrear…- me apretó con fuerza las pelotas -…Juro que me vas a dejar a éste par en las manos-

Frené de golpe y más atrás la camioneta de Franz que comenzaba a dar cornetazos.

-¡SUELTA FRANCES!- ella sonreía muy maldita y me clavaba las uñas para luego soltarme y acomodarse la falda mientras que yo la miraba con ganas de romperle la boca de un manotazo.

Arranqué de nuevo la camioneta y sin dirigirle la palabra conduje hasta cascada del toro.

**Conversación de Erick y Franz desde la hacienda hasta la manga de coleo**

**Erick**

Las palabras de mi hermano sobre la supuesta masculinidad de mi concuñado me habían dejado intrigado.

Y a penas Frances me había dado el permiso "muy a pesar de mi hermano" salí casi que disparado a la camioneta de su hermano.

Alex no lo sabía pero desde los quince ya sabía que no me gustaban las mujeres… si había tenido una que otra novia pero nada se comparaba con un hombre a mi parecer y menos como Francisco… era atractivo y muy masculino a mi punto de vista aunque mi hermano dijera lo contrario, si él gustaba de la compañía masculina sin duda era justo lo que yo andaba buscando para olvidar aquella basura de mi antiguo compañero de cuarto.

-¿Y eso?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto él, sintiéndome completamente apenado, ya que a lo mejor deseaba ir solo.

-Aammm… es que… bueno, Frances me pregunto si quería ir contigo-

Él me miró fijamente con aquellos hermosos ojos que tenía y me hizo sentir intimidado.

Abrió la puerta de la camioneta y me invitó a entrar… yo le sonreí y entre rápidamente mientras me pasaba de su asiento al del copiloto y éste tomaba su puesto de conductor en la camioneta.

-¿Te gusta?- voltee a verlo y este acariciaba el volante de la camioneta, yo asentí y este encendiendo la camioneta soltó en un tono algo pomposo.

-Es una Dodge Durango, esta belleza tiene trescientos ochenta y un caballos de fuerza y es una de las más costosas del rancho-

Me le quedé mirando sin saber que decir hasta que recordé lo que un día me había dicho mi padre antes de morir.

-Dicen que el hombre que compra grandes autos es para cubrir la carencia de cosas que al parecer tienen pequeñas-

Éste me fulminó con la mirada y echando a andar el auto soltó una carcajada.

-Pues debo tener muy pequeña la conciencia-

Yo voltee la cara hacia el otro lado tratando de no reírme… en serio era descarado y eso me gustaba… él sabía muy bien a lo que me refería y aun así no se había molestado u ofendido, al contrario… había salido muy bien parado de mi insinuación hacia su virilidad.

Dio un fuerte frenazo al ver como Alex se había detenido bruscamente a la salida de la hacienda… le dio varios cornetazos y gritaba por la ventana que se movieran… después de unos minutos mi hermano volvió a arrancar y salimos rumbo a una supuesta manga de coleo del pueblo de Cascada del toro.

-¿Qué estudias Erick?- Soltó él sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Aamm… soy Diseñador Grafico- le respondí observándolo de soslayo.

-Un artista ¿eh?- le sonreí y asentí mientras observaba como el encendía el reproductor y colocaba música country.

-Apuesto a que ese tipo de música no es lo tuyo- yo voltee a verle y negué con la cabeza.

-No… la verdad que no… a mi hermano es a quien le gusta- respondí cruzándome de brazos.

-Pues vas a tener que aprender a bailarlo si deseas conseguir una pollita por estos lares-

Hice un gesto irónico que él no alcanzo a ver… lo menos que deseaba era enamorar a ninguna chica y menos de ese pueblo.

-¿Tú sabes bailar?- el asintió alegando que era uno de los mejores a lo que yo pregunte rápidamente.

-¿Me enseñarías?- él volteo a verme y yo le sostuve la mirada por un buen rato hasta que este respondió.

-¿No preferirías que una chica te enseñara?- Yo negué rápidamente con la cabeza sintiendo como el corazón se me aceleraba.

Él se quedó un rato en silencio y luego acomodando el espejo retrovisor para ver los camiones que venían detrás de nosotros alego.

-Pues ya habrá oportunidad en la hacienda- yo voltee a verlo pero él no me miraba, simplemente conducía y no dijo más nada hasta llegar a la manga de coleo donde ya comenzaban los peones a bajar los caballos llevándolos a sus respectivos lugares asignados.

**En Cascada del toro**

**Alexander**

Benjamín comenzaba a hacer su trabajo mientras Frances comenzaba a dar órdenes ignorando por completo las grandes damas del pueblo… aquellas que la miraban y cuchicheaban a sus espaldas mientras ella seguía dando órdenes y gritaba a su antojo.

Me acerqué a ella tomándola por la cintura y susurrándole al oído

-¿Por qué no vas y te codeas con las damas de sociedad y me dejas hacer mi trabajo?- ella volteó a ver a las mujeres que hablan a sus espaldas tratando de cubrirse con sus abanicos los labios para no ser descubiertas.

Frances soltó una carcajada girándose por completo para abrazarme por el cuello y plantarme un apasionado beso delante de las atónitas mujeres que comenzaron a hablar aun más ante aquello.

-Mmm… mi Pet…- Soltó ella limpiándome el labial que había dejado sobre mis labios y observando a las damas argumento de manera descarada.

-…Ese montón de cacatúas, frígidas y obesas no son de mi agrado… están muy por debajo de una mujer como yo-

Yo rodé los ojos sintiendo como la sangre se me subía al rostro mientras ellas comenzaban a caminar indignadas y Frances les hacia un ademán de que se alejaran de nosotros.

-Una de esas cacatúas como les acabas de llamar puede ser la mujer de alguno de los empresarios-

Ella dejó de abrazarme mientras veía llegar la camioneta de Franz y Erick bajaba de ella junto a éste, él cual no paraba de parlotearle.

-¿Crees que caballeros con tanto dinero van a tener de esposas a unas urracas como esas?... por amor a Cristo Alex... no seas tan ingenuo-

Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de las oficinas mientras le gritaba a Franz para que entrara con ella… éste salió corriendo haciéndole un ademán con el sombrero a Erick a manera de que lo disculpara.

Yo comencé a dar las órdenes mientras escuchaba como mi hermano soltaba a mis espaldas.

-¿Y qué harán acá?- me voltee tornando el rostro serio y tomándolo del brazo lo zarandee soltándole de mala gana.

-No vuelvas a ignorar una orden mía, ¿me has oído?-

Éste se sacudió mi agarre tornando el rostro serio mientras se sobaba el brazo.

-Tú no eres mi padre Alex- a lo que yo respondí

-Soy tu tutor-

-Dejé de ser un crío hace mucho tiempo, ¿sabes?-

Aquello no lo podía creer… mi hermano jamás me había retado de esa manera y mucho menos delante de los peones que nos miraban mientras hacían su trabajo.

-Ja… Pues si el niño es ya un adulto… ¿por qué no lo casamos?-

Éste bufó por la nariz alegando que no tenía intenciones de casarse y que lo dejara en paz… se fue hacia la camioneta y se encerró en ella encendiendo el reproductor y acostándose en el asiento trasero, de seguro comenzaría a llorar como una magdalena, lo ignoré y seguí trabajando arduo para dar lo mejor de aquel espectáculo.

Las horas pasaron y la puesta en escena se dio… los caballos de paso deslumbraron a las damas encantadas al ver el porte varonil de los vaqueros que montaban las bestias domadas… lo toros con su gran porte y su temple hacían gritar y alzar el sombrero a más de un vaquero ansioso de tomar su lazo y lazar por los cuernos a tan encantadoras bestias.

Al final de toda aquella presentación Benjamín y yo montamos un espectáculo de enlace y dominio del toro de Lidia una de las razas de toro mas bravías y difícil de enlazar y someter.

Al culminar y posar mi pie sobre la bestia domada todos aplaudieron levantándose de sus asientos y observe como Frances desde el palco donde la habían colocado como toda una reina junto a Erick y Franz me aplaudía de pie lanzándome besos mientras se le podía leer en los labios que hablaba sobre mi hombría y lo imponente que me veía en la arena.

"Si tan solo me dejaras comportarme igual en la cama"

Pensaba mientras saludaba con el sombrero en alzas a todo el público mientras veía como Franz conversaba con los empresarios y estos me alzaban su pulgar derecho en aprobación a la espectacular puesta en escena de mis toros y mis purasangres.

Franz me sonreía alzando de igual manera su pulgar mientras estrechaba la mano de los dueños de Cowboy & Buckles y yo le asentí complacido.

Dejamos en Cascada del toro a Benjamín y los demás muchachos encargados de los animales mientras nosotros regresábamos a casa y Franz destapaba una botella de Petrus Francés, volcando el contenido en cuatro copas que la servidumbre había traído en una bandeja de plata.

-Brindo por la magnífica puesta en escena de mi cuñado-

Sonreí observando cómo éste alzaba dos copas… una para ofrecérsela a su hermana la cual tomó agradeciéndole y la otra para dármela a mí… yo se la entregué a Erick y luego tomé otra de la bandeja mientras el tomaba la suya, yo alzaba la copa y brindaba con mi cuñado y luego con mi esposa la cual añadía a aquel brindis.

-Brindo por él hombre más apuesto del mundo, mi hermoso Alexander-

Yo la miraba fijamente, sabía que hoy no me salvaría de una de las suyas… cuando estaba así de melosa y sus ojos le brillaban era señal de que hoy me mataría a fustazo limpio.

Voltee el rostro para observar a Franz y este miraba fijamente a Erick… me aclaré la garganta y ambos brincaron ante eso.

"Genial" pensé al ver ambas reacciones mientras Frances terminaba su copa y pidiéndole a Franz que la llenara de nuevo camino hacia Erick dándole un dulce beso en la frente y deseándole buenas noches.

-Buenas noches cuñada hermosa- ella sonreía y le espelucaba el cabello mientras volteaba para observarme y llamarme con el dedo índice, tomando de nuevo de su copa de vino.

-Mmm… voy en un momento Frances- esta señalaba su reloj y me mostraba los diez dedos indicándome que me daba diez minutos… yo asentí aunque en realidad no desea ir… sentía miedo y eso era algo raro en mí.

-Bien… es hora de dormir- le solté a Erick el cual no se movió de su asiento.

Voltee a ver a Franz y este se levantaba como un resorte.

-Aaammm.. si, yo… yo también debo ir a dormir… descansa cuñado-

Me palmeó el hombro para luego despedirse de mi hermano él cual me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Cuando Franz al fin nos dejaba a solas observé que éste se levantaba del sofá volteándome los ojos y encaminándose hacia su habitación… caminé tras de él y tomándolo por el brazo lo hice girar bruscamente soltándole en un tono endemoniado.

-Dime que me equivoco y que Franz no te llama la atención como yo creo que te agrada-

Él comenzó a zarandear el brazo que le sostenía mientras que yo lo apretaba con fuerzas.

-Déjame Alex, suéltame… ya te dije que no te metas en mi vida-

Y dándome un puntapié haciendo que lo soltara del dolor se fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

-VOY A ROMPERTE TODO LO QUE SE LLAMA CARA SI ES ASI MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO-

Le grité escuchando como lanzaba aquel portazo en su habitación y yo maldecía internamente rengueando ante la patada que me había propinado el chico.

Comencé a caminar muy a mi pesar rumbo a mi habitación, rumbo a aquella cámara de tortura en la que se había convertido aquel lugar.


	7. Cap 7 Entre golpes y más golpes

**Capitulo 7**

**Entre golpes y más golpes**

Entré a la habitación y las luces estaban apagadas, pero en la habitación donde ella se cambiaba de ropa… la que era un completo closet solo para ella estaba la luz encendida y la puerta entre abierta.

Me senté en la cama y comencé a quitarme las botas… observando a cada tanto hacia la puerta; se podía escuchar como ella estaba movilizando cosas en la habitación yo me quitaba la camisa y vi como la habitación se alumbraba al ella abrir la puerta por completo.

-Déjate las botas junto con el bóxer, quítate todo lo demás y vienes acá Alex-

El corazón me parecía un caballo desbocado… sentía que se me iba a salir por la boca, pensaba en retarla y pelearme con ella de nuevo o ceder.

Me quedé pensando por unos segundos y me levanté de la cama rumbo a tener una tremenda discusión pero al pasar por la peinadora observé aquel objeto de tortura que me había puesto en el miembro a manera de castigo por haber acabado antes de tiempo con una nota.

"Pórtate bien y no tendré que castigarte de nuevo"

El labio inferior me volvía a temblar sosteniendo el maldito cilindro con ganas de romperlo en mil pedazos contra la pared, pero de seguro no sería el único que tendría, traté de controlarme mientras escuchaba su voz.

-¿Alex?- volví a dejar el cilindro donde estaba y respondí que me diera unos minutos, me quité todo mientras me ponía de nuevo las botas quedando solo en bóxer.

Abrí la puerta y en medio de esta había un potro de madera, en una mesa unas velas, cadenas, correas y su fusta, ella se encontraba abriendo las correas del potro, se encontraba vestida con un traje como de equitación pero de cuero muy adherido a su cuerpo.

Comencé a caminar de vuelta a la habitación y ella me gritaba lanzándome uno de sus zapatos.

-Alexander Draven, regresa acá antes que te vaya a buscar con la fusta-

Me giré rápidamente mientras le respondía.

-No quiero esto Frances, por favor- pero ella caminaba hacia mi tomándome de la mano, halándome para que entrara y poder cerrar la puerta con cerrojo.

"Reacciona Alex, tómala por la fuerza y demuéstrale quien manda"

Me decía a mi mismo infundiéndome valor pero no reaccionaba… me imaginaba yo en una comisaría arrestado y ella declarando en mi contra.

Se acercó a mí y me acarició el rostro, yo la miraba sumiso pero al mismo tiempo con rabia.

-¡Frances!- Pero ella no decía nada, simplemente posaba sus dedos en mis labios y negaba con la cabeza.

-Si eres un buen Pet dejare que me penetres, ¿está bien?-

Yo asentí mientras ella me tomaba de la mano para llevarme al potro de madera.

-Ven, pon tu pecho aquí mi semental-

Decía ella sonriéndome mientras palmeaba el lomo del potro, yo la miraba negando con la cabeza y ella tomaba la fusta.

-¿Quieres que lo hagamos difícil?... créeme, a mi me da más placer por las malas pero estoy tratando de ser dulce, así que ven y colócate acá-

Comencé a posarme sobre el potro y ella tomaba mis manos para atarlas con las correas, luego dio la vuelta e hizo lo mismo con mis tobillos sobre mis botas, se levantó y comenzó a acariciar mi espalda.

-Soy la mujer más afortunada del mundo, nadie se gasta una bestia como la mía… Hermoso, corpulento y tan varonil… sí que te luciste hoy en la arena mi cielo-

Sus zalamerías me indicaban solo una cosa… no iba a salir muy bien parado de esta… me limité a callar mientras ella buscaba entre sus cosas y sacaba una tijera de una de las gavetas.

-¿Frances?... Cuidado con lo que vas a hacer- le soltaba con los ojos desorbitados mientras ella reía divertida.

-¡Tú solo relájate!... ¿quieres?- sus palabras no me daban aliento comenzó a pasar las tijeras por mi espalda hasta llegar a la goma de los bóxer, aquello me hacia estremecer, comenzó a cortar mi ropa interior haciendo que el filo de la tijera rodara solo por la tela hasta llegar a mis testículos y sentí como me pinchaba estos con la punta.

-FRANCES MALDICION- pegué un grito y ella sacó la tijera riendo divertida.

-Uupsh… eso fue sin querer pero también es válido- terminó de cortar el bóxer quitándomelo por completo, comenzó a revisarme donde la tijera se había clavado.

-No paso nada cielo, no te corto- aquello no me preocupaba, me estaba preocupando lo que pensaba hacer con aquello velones tan grandes que tenía en la mesa mientras que yo me encontraba en una posición bastante precaria.

Ella encendió uno de ellos mientras me acariciaba las nalgas, yo no decía nada pero rogaba que por su bien no fuese a meterme aquello por el trasero… me dio varias nalgadas alegando que le encantaba mi trasero, yo me sentía como su puta… me sentía tan humillado que solo quería cerrar mis ojos y desaparecer.

Mantuve los ojos cerrados hasta que comencé a sentir un ardor que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

-AAAAAGGR… FRA… FRANCEEES… YAAA… YA BASTAAA, ¿Qué… que haces?-

El ardor comenzó a bajar por mi columna hasta llegar a mis nalgas y allí se intensificó con un gran chorro de cera caliente que caía en mis nalgas, supe que era eso porque el velón que había encendido no estaba en la mesa.

-Mmm… me fascina como tu piel blanca se marca tan divinamente-

Suspiré tratando de aguantarme aquella tortura que al parecer solo ella la estaba disfrutando… llegó un chorro de cera caliente a mis testículos y comencé gritar tratando de romper las correas maldiciendo y batallando para soltarme como potro sin domar.

-Basta Frances, en serio basta, ya no lo estoy disfrutando, quiero que me sueltes- pero ella me comenzó a azotar las nalgas sin detenerse hasta que me quede tranquilo y gritaba que me portaría bien.

-Bien, así me gusta, que se te bajen esos humos- temblaba y sentía como se me humedecían los ojos.

Comenzó a quitarme la cera que tenia pegada en mis testículos ya que no había nada que quitarme de las nalgas pues esta se había encargado de quitármelos a fustazo limpio.

Volvió a buscar entre sus cosas y saco algo que parecía un arnés, se lo coloco y en ese engancho una tremenda prótesis de unos dieciochos centímetros de largo con un diámetro de unos cinco o siete centímetros.

-¡No!- solté instintivamente al ver aquella cosa a la que ella comenzaba a llenar de un gel rosado mientras se acercaba a mi divertida masajeando aquella cosa como si se estuviese masturbando.

Comencé con los arranques de ira tratando de zafarme mientras levantaba el rostro y negaba con la cabeza.

-No, Frances… no lo hagas, eso es muy grande… por favor, por favor- comencé a llorar sin darme cuenta mientras ella me acariciaba el rostro sonriéndome como si disfrutara de mis lagrimas.

-Haré lo que tú quieras pero eso no… please-

Comenzó a acariciar mis labios y dulcemente me soltó

-Mámalo- el rostro se me debió de descomponer porque ella soltó una carcajada.

-Tú decides Alex… o aquí…- dijo acariciándome los labios -… o acá- se inclinó para darme una nalgada.

Cerré mis ojos dejando caer un par de lágrimas al suelo mientras abría la boca.

"Maldita, maldita seas mujer… te odio… te odio con toda mi alma"

Le decía mentalmente sin poder soltárselo a viva voz mientras ella comenzaba a meter aquella cosa en mi boca, se que solo era un pedazo de plástico… era lo que intentaba meter en mi cabeza y auto convencerme pero ella no me la ponía fácil… la manera en la que movía su pelvis y me tomaba de los cabellos, en conjunto con sus palabras eran lo que amellaban mi integridad y orgullo tanto física como mentalmente.

-Mmm… esa boca le cabe uno de estos y aun más grande, anda rey… mámalo como la puta que eres-

Y diciendo eso lo enterraba a todo lo que daba en mi boca haciéndome sentir arcadas y eso a ella la ponía aun más caliente.

Así pasamos toda la noche, entre fustazos… bofetadas y chupadas que solo vinieron de mi parte.

Después de dejarme ya adolorido y humillado a todo lo que daba fuimos a la cama donde cumplió su promesa.

Si, dejo que estuviese dentro de ella… pero yo atado a la cama y ella sobre mí siendo la que midiera la intensidad de la penetración… le rogué que me permitiera culminar dentro y asintió a mi petición.

Por lo menos aquello sí que lo había disfrutado… le rogaba a Dios que saliera en cinta y dejara aquellas malditas dominaciones atrás, imaginaba que eso la cambiaria para mi bien.

El despertador sonó a eso de las ocho de la mañana, suponía que ella lo había cambiado a esa hora para que descansara un poco más después de la nochecita que me había hecho pasar.

Me estiré en la cama y comencé a sentir los estragos de sus juegos de tortura sobre mi cuerpo, la espalda me quemaba del dolor al igual que las nalgas, me acomodé de espaldas en la cama para que no me molestara el colchón recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

"¿Por qué te torturas?... ¿no es ya bastante con lo que te hace para que también te tortures recordándolo?"

Me decía a mi mismo internamente tratando de no pensar en ello, pero no me había percatado de algo.

Al recordar todo comencé a tener una erección involuntaria, me senté en la cama quitándome las sabanas viendo con mis propios ojos cómo se me tensaba el miembro.

-¡No me puedes hacer esto maldito!- le reprochaba a mi pene como si éste pudiese responderme.

"No podía estar disfrutando esto" pensaba negando una y otra vez con mi cabeza.

Me levanté molesto conmigo mismo mientras entraba al baño y tomaba una ducha caliente tratando de aminorar el dolor que aún sufría mi cuerpo.

Salí de la habitación, tomé mi respectivo café y me dirigí hacia la cerca donde se metían las vacas después de sacarlas a pastar… Raúl cerraba la cerca mientras me miraba y saludaba con el sombrero asiéndome un ademán con éste, yo le respondí de igual manera mientras éste terminaba su trabajo de marcar las reces y darles ordenes a los peones menores de apartar las crías de sus madres para que estas comenzaran a acumular más leche para el ordeño.

-¿Patrón?...- decía este saltando de la acerca hacia donde yo me encontraba palmeándome el hombro. –Me dijo Ben que la puesta en escena de ayer fue todo un éxito- yo le sonreí y asentí aguantándome aquella palmada en mi hombro adolorido.

-Aaamm… si, fue genial, Benjamín y Bladimir hicieron un excelente trabajo… gracias a ti por estar tan pendiente de mis pura sangres-

Le solté al fornido hombre que tenía la manía de masticar varillas de pastizal, este me sonrió alegando que esperaba que la próxima puesta en escena fuese él quien fuera, yo le asentí dándole las gracias nuevamente prometiéndole que así seria.

Éste comenzó a voltear hacia atrás y luego volvía a mirarme bajando la cara y jugueteando con la pequeña varilla en su boca, aquel gesto ya lo conocía… el hombre tenía algo que soltar y no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¡Suéltalo hombre!... ¿pasa algo?-

Él alzó la mirada y sonrió al ver que yo tenía razón y que algo se traía.

-Mmm… ¿Cuándo llego el señorito Erick a la hacienda?- preguntó éste rascándose la barba que comenzaba a crecerle algo descuidada.

-Desde ayer, ¿Por qué?- él volvía a voltear a ver hacia atrás y yo me echaba a un lado para ver lo que él veía.

La sangre me subió a la cabeza… Erick se encontraba sentado en una de las cercas de madera y Franz recostado en el árbol frente a esta conversando y sonriendo de lo más entretenidos debajo de las sombras.

-No quiero sonar grosero a referirme al señorito Erick pero… parece que ha venido algo… Mmm… diferente de la ciudad ¿o me equivoco?-

Yo negaba con la cabeza… si de algo era seguro era que mi hermano había cambiado en la ciudad y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-No te equivocas, yo también lo he notado-

Éste asintió escupiendo el trozo de paja ya masticada y volviendo a observar hacia donde se encontraban estos argumentó.

-Ha estado allí desde temprano hablando con el Francisquito-

Los muchachos le guardaban respeto solo delante de Frances y de él mismo pero delante de mí lo irrespetaban como yo mismo lo hacía.

Le palmee la espalda a Raúl y despidiéndome de él con un ademán con el sombrero comencé a caminar hacia donde estos se encontraban y observé el semblante que Erick ponía al verme comenzando a rodar los ojos.

Franz se encontraba recostado del árbol con su pierna apoyada en el tronco y la bajo rápidamente al ver que me acercaba.

-Buenos días Alex- me soltaba Franz de manera educada mientras Erick volteaba el rostro hacia otro lado.

-¿Yo dormí contigo o algo así?- le pregunté a Erick ignorando a mi cuñado, el chico saltó de la cerca y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa mientras me respondía de manera grosera.

-Hola y adiós- camine tras de él tomándolo del brazo para girarlo bruscamente.

-¿Qué mierda te sucede maldito mocoso de porquería?, tu no me hablas así… ME OYES-

Éste comenzó a tratar de zafarse golpeándome con su mano libre mientras me decía que me pudriera y me fuera al infierno… aquello me encolerizó aún más y alzando mi mano para romperle la boca de un puñetazo sentí como Franz me detenía tomándome con fuerza por la muñeca.

Voltee a verlo soltando a Erick el cual cayó al suelo mientras que Franz se acomodaba el sombrero y me sacudía la mano.

-Hey, Hey… ¿Qué te pasa hombre?... no vas a venir a pagar tus rabias con el muchacho-

Me giré por completo para encararlo y éste me sostenía la mirada aunque se echaba un poco hacia atrás.

-No te metas donde no te llaman Francisco así que arranca de aquí-

Pero mi cuñado no se movía de donde se encontraba observando a Erick que se levantaba del suelo.

-Mira no sé ni porque estas molestos ni tampoco el porqué le hablas mal a tu hermano de mi persona, yo te respeto así que pido el mismo trato para conmigo, ¿está claro?-

Sonreí irónicamente mientras le clavaba la mirada a mi hermano a sabiendas de que había sido él quien le había dicho sobre el comentario mal sano de ayer, comencé a acercarme a Franz espetándole de mala gana.

-No seas idiota Franz, ¿cómo va a exigir respeto un marica como tú?-

No había terminado de decir aquello cuando el muy maldito me lanzó un puñetazo rompiéndome la boca… trastabillé hacia atrás ante el puñetazo, debía de admitir que pegaba duro el hijo de puta pero no me iba a dejar por este maldito maricón.

Me le arrojé encima tomándolo del cuello haciendo que su sombrero cayera al suelo mientras le hacia una llave ahorcándolo con uno de mis brazos dándole con la otra mano en el estomago.

-¡NOOO… suéltalo!- gritaba Erick dándome un puntapié como lo había hecho anoche reviviéndome el dolor, solté a Franz y este se me lanzó encima tirándome al suelo para montarse sobre mi comenzando a golpearme el rostro… Erick lo alaba por detrás tratando de sacármelo de encima mientras que Raúl tomaba al chico por la cintura con un solo brazo apartándolo de la pelear mientras le decía.

-Quítese niño Erick, deje a ese par darse duro-

El chico pataleaba entre el brazo y el costado de Raúl pero el fornido peón no lo soltaba mientras yo tomaba a Franz por el cuello arrojándolo a un lado para ser ahora yo quien estaba sobre el rompiéndole la madre.

Media hacienda nos rodeaba gritando e incitándonos a golpearnos cada vez más duro.

Ya sangrábamos de tantos puñetazos y revolcones que nos dábamos en el suelo, las heridas de anoche comenzaban a dolerme de nuevo pero yo no me detenía mientras el maldito me seguía dando batalla… en una de tantas volteretas volví a quedar encima de el ahorcándolo mientras este me sostenía la mano tratando de que no infringiera tanta fuerza sobre su cuello, soltándome casi sin poder hablar.

-No… no, soy tan… tan marico ahora ¿no?...- yo me le reía tratando de apretarlo más fuerte. -…más… más marico eres tú… que… que te dejas follar por… por mi hermana-

Daba gracias a Dios ante tanto escándalo ya que aquello no lo habían podido escuchar, le solté el cuello y este comenzó a toser sobándose donde le había apretado y justo en lo que le pensaba dar un puñetazo en la boca para rompérsela por bocón un disparo hacia que todo el mundo se apartara haciéndose rápidamente el silencio dejando ver de quien se trataba.

Frances alzaba el brazo hacia arriba con un revolver el cual había disparado al aire para hacerlos callar a todos y detener la pelea.

Yo me levantaba rápidamente limpiándome la sangre que brotaba de mi labio inferior roto y Raúl soltaba a Erick el cual corría a abrazarla con los ojos llenos en lágrimas.

-Levántate Francisco- le soltaba esta ordenándole a su hermano con prepotencia, este se levanto tomando su sombrero mientras me miraba de soslayo pasándose la manga de su camisa por las fosas nasales impregnándola de sangre y tierra.

Éste comenzó a caminar hacia la casa mientras le soltaba a los peones.

-Vamos, todo mundo a trabajar… se acabo la función, a abocar el ala… VAMOS-

Les decía este moviendo sus brazos como si arreara ganado y todos comenzaron a moverse mientras Frances le decía algo al oído a Erick y le daba un beso en la mejilla limpiándole las lágrimas.

Éste le asintió y salió corriendo hasta la casa mientras solo quedaba Raúl el cual me entregaba mi sombrero, yo lo tomaba dándole las gracias mientras lo sacudía sobre mis jeans.

-Déjanos a solas Raúl- soltaba Frances, este me miraba esperando que yo le diera la orden directa, le asentí y éste asiéndole un ademán a Frances con el sombrero comenzó a caminar hacia las barracas.

-¿No te bastan los golpes que te doy yo en la cama Alex?- La miré de mala gana aun sacudiendo el sombrero tratando de quitarle la tierra mientras me acercaba a ella.

-¿Por qué tienes que decirle a Franz lo que haces conmigo Frances?-

Ella arqueaba una ceja.

-Jamás le he dicho a Franz lo que hacemos Alexander-

-Y entonces… ¿Cómo sabes que tú me has… me… me… tu sabes?-

No podía decir que mi propia mujer me follaba aunque fuera a ella misma a quien se lo decía y estuviésemos a solas.

-Pues sería que esa noche nos espió o alguien más nos vio y se lo contó, pero yo no tengo porque ir a decirle a Franz lo que hago o no con mi marido-

Aquello si me había perturbado, que alguien nos había visto y que supiera lo que había sucedido en el establo me daba en la madre y duro.

Comencé a caminar hacia la hacienda mientras ella caminaba tras de mi guardándose el arma en la funda que tenia de medio lado en su traje de montar.

-¿Alex?- me soltaba ella asiéndome detener y ésta pasándome por un lado me decía.

-Jamás camines delante de mí, camina a mi lado o detrás-

"Maldita sea" soltaba maldiciendo una y otra vez mientras volvía a retomar mis pasos rumbo a la hacienda.

Ella sacaba algo de sus bolsillos y lo lanzaba en uno de los botes de basura subiendo las escaleras caminado hacia la entrada.

Me asomé en el bote y contemplé algo plateado como un blister de pastillas, lo tome y leí el nombre detrás.

La ira volvía a retomar mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar de pura rabia.

Aquello era una pastilla de emergencias, de esas que se tomaban dentro de las setenta y dos horas después del coito para no quedar embarazada.

Arroje el blister a la basura mientras pateaba una y otra vez el bote maldiciendo sacado de control.

Contemplé que varios trabajadores me miraban como si estuviese loco y subiendo las escaleras entre a la casa sin ánimos de no verle la cara a nadie.


	8. Cap 8 Un secreto entre cuñados

**Capitulo 8**

**Un secreto entre cuñados**

**Francisco Markgraf**

Contemplaba el paisaje en uno de los chinchorros de la parte trasera de la hacienda… a esas horas estaba solo y hacía una suave brisa… recordaba la pelea que había tenido con mi cuñado la tarde de ayer… no podía creer que Alex me odiara tanto; peor aún… él sabía algo, ¿pero cómo?... siempre había tratado de ser lo más discreto posible, sí… me gustaba romperle el trasero a los chicos lindos del pueblo… pero siempre acostumbraba a amedrentarlos y hacerlos callar por su bien y por el mío propio.

Jamás había sido cariñoso o había llegado a enamorar a ninguno de ellos… aquello no me importaba en lo mas mínimo… solo deseaba satisfacer mis deseo y nada más, pero no podía negar que mi concuñado me atraía bastante aunque por mi parte el no sería la excepción… si él se dejaba me lo cogería y punto, allá el si se enamoraba solo.

-¡Señorito Francisco!- me soltaba una de las sirvientas sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-La señora Francesca le llama, dice que vaya al despacho, por favor-

Le asentí a la chica mientras esta se retiraba, yo me incorporé para dirigirme hacia el despacho, entré a la casa y comencé a caminar hacia el lugar mientras Erick me llamaba.

Voltee a verle y éste llegaba con aquella sonrisa suya que derretía el polo norte.

"No te enamores Franz, eso te va a perjudicar"

Me decía a mi mismo mientras esperaba a que él hablara.

-Mmm… tengo un rato libre ahora… Mmm… y me preguntaba si… si me podías enseñar a bailar antes de que se acerque la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi cuñada-

Sonreí de medio lado y asentí.

-Solo espero que mi cuñadito no le de otro ataque como el de ayer-

Éste negó con la cabeza y dijo que él no tenía porque saberlo, sonreí ante eso palmeándole la espalda, le ordené que me esperara en la sala de entretenimiento donde había un gran equipo de sonido; éste asintió y salió rumbo hacia allá mientras yo caminaba al despacho de mi hermana.

Al llegar escuchaba a Alex discutir con Frances y me quede recostado a la puerta escuchando la disputa entre estos dos.

-Escúchame bien Frances, si vuelvo a ver a Franz cerca de Erick…-

-Ay por favor Alexander, deja respirar a ese niño… ¿crees que Erick es gay porque conoció a Francisco?... ya el lo era desde hacía mucho tiempo, sus modos, gustos y costumbres siempre fueron de un chico amanerado… déjalo en paz… él no va a dejar de ser gay porque tu le prohíbas ver a Francisco, si no lo será con mi hermano lo será con otro y tú no podrás evitarlo, acéptalo.

Sin duda que mi hermana era muy elocuente… ella siempre fue de mente muy abierta y me defendía de mis padres a sabiendas de mis gustos sexuales aunque yo no era como Erick… pero ella siempre supo lo que yo ocultaba y jamás me arrojo por un barranco por mis gustos.

Se escuchó un golpe en el escritorio y luego una bofetada, me tapé la boca para no reírme… de seguro este había pateado o golpeado la mesa y Frances lo hacía calmar con un bofetón… a cada tanto volteaba a ver hacia todos lados esperando a que no me encontraran husmeando.

-No quiero que mi hermano sea gay Frances- esta bufaba por la nariz y le volvía a decir que eso no lo decidía él sino el propio Erick que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para decidir por el mismo.

-Deja a tú hermano en paz y enfócate en darme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida-

Éste le preguntó que cual era y ella le respondía que deseaba tener una de sus sesiones de tortura con él delante de uno de sus peones… que deseaba humillarlo frente a cualquiera de ellos.

Éste comenzó a maldecir y a perder el control de nuevo escuchándose unos buenos fustazos, cerré mis ojos ante la idea de lo que se sentía uno… ya me había lanzado unos cuantos cuando yo la retaba y no era nada placentero.

A veces me daba pena lo que sufría mi cuñado, pero cuando se ponía obtuso como ayer me alegraba que esta lo moliera a palos y lo pusiera en su sitio.

Se comenzaron a escuchar pasos y rápidamente me incorpore y toque la puerta.

-Adelante- soltaba mi hermana mientras veía pasar al peón que me miraba de reojo.

Entré y Alex estaba con la cara roja y los ojos endemoniados.

-Aaammm… disculpen, no quería molestar pero Andrea me dijo…-

-Sí, sí, sí… te mande a llamar- respondía mi hermana sin dejarme terminar mientras Alex se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Alex?- soltaba mi hermana mientras yo trababa de sostener un rostro neutro.

-Ya sabes mi regalo de cumpleaños, sino decides quien será lo haré yo… y sabes a quien voy a escoger-

Ella me lanzaba una mirada furtiva, yo por mi parte me hacia el loco con cara de no entender de que hablaban, este lanzo un portazo que casi pasa la puerta hacia el otro lado mientras veía como mi hermana tomaba asiento, haciéndome un ademán para que me sentara.

-Tú dirás- le solté rápidamente mientras ella sin ningún rodeo me decía.

-¿Te gusta Erick no es así?- la cara se me debió poner como un tomate de lo roja ya que esta se sonrió y asintió.

-Mejor respuesta que esa no puedo obtener- alegó ella cruzándose de brazos y recostándose en su silla.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta?... jamás te ha interesado mi vida sentimental o mis aficiones- así le llamaba yo a romper traseros de chicos sin ningún indicio de sentir culpa.

-Pues por eso mismo, porque Erick no va a ser una de tus "aficiones" como tú le llamas- espetó ella haciendo las comillas en el aire al decir aficiones y yo la miraba molesto.

-Yo no te digo a ti como debes o no tratar a tú marido Francesca, así que tú no tienes porque…- no había terminado la frase cuando esta me soltó un fustazo en el hombro haciéndome gritar.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Francesca pedazo de buey… estoy cansada de decirte que me molesta-

Yo le asentí mientras me sobaba rapidito el brazo frotándome con vigor tratando de calmar el ardor.

-Ok, ok… lo siento, pero no creo que…- ésta se levantaba de su silla interrumpiéndome de nuevo.

-Si le llegar a romper el corazón a Erick a parte del trasero…- se acercó a mí y me tomó por el mentón apretándome con fuerza. –yo voy a hacer lo que nunca han podido contigo ¿me oyes?-

La observaba sin comprender aun sobándome el brazo.

-Te voy a romper el culo a fustazos limpio francisco, si llego a saber que has jugado con los sentimientos de mi hermoso Erick- esta me soltó de mala gana sacudiéndome la cara y encaminándose hacia a la puerta la abrió haciéndome un ademán de que me largara.

Me levanté molesto mirándola de soslayo pero no dije nada saliendo de aquel lugar rumbo a la cocina.

Entré y le pedí a la sirvienta que me diera un par de gaseosas de la nevera, ésta me las entregó encaminándome hacia la sala de entretenimiento observe que Alex hablaba a las afueras de la casa con uno de los peones de confianza, ignoré aquello y entré en la habitación, el chico veía televisión mientras me esperaba.

Me senté a su lado y le ofrecí una de las gaseosas dándome las gracias.

-¿Y Bien?... ¿vamos a ver tele o comenzamos de una vez?- El chico tomaba el control de la televisión apagándola mientras me pedía a mí que escogiera la música.

Coloque un CD que me gustaba mucho y le hice un ademán para que se levantara del sofá… éste caminaba hacia mí mientras dejaba la gaseosa en la mesa y observaba como yo movía los pies.

-Este es un country movido, normalmente se baila suelto, sin tomarse de las manos uno a cada lado del otro, como una especie de coreografía-

El chico asentía y comenzaba a imitarme los pasos.

-Punta, talón… punta, talón y dos pasos hacia la izquierda, aplaudes y alzas el pie hacia un lado para golpear el talón de la bota derecha con la mano izquierda-

Le explicaba al chico repitiéndolo de nuevo pero esta vez hacia el otro lado.

Lo hicimos varias veces y este me llevaba el ritmo muy bien, yo le asentía mientras este seguía y yo adelantaba el CD hacia otra canción para mostrarle otro estilo.

-Ven, esta es de las que se baila pegados- lo tomé por la cintura con mi brazo derecho y con mi mano izquierda aferre su mano derecha, éste alzó la mirada clavando sus ojos en mí… ignoré aquello y observando al suelo comencé a explicarle los movimientos de los pies mientras este me soltaba sin pena.

-¿Franz?... ¿Tienes novia?- yo sonreí y levanté el rostro para verlo.

-¡Muchas!... ¿Por qué?- mentí... en realidad solo tenía conquistas, chicas que se me ofrecían y se creía que yo le correspondía pero nada más que eso.

-Mmm… entonces, ¡eres un mujeriego! ¿No?- solté una carcajada mientras seguíamos bailando, era la primera vez que le enseñaba a un hombre a bailar y el tenerlo tomado de esa manera tan personal, me hacía sentir algo incomodo.

-Pues, no tengo la culpa que las chicas me busquen-

Solté en un tono petulante y éste bajaba la mirada tornándose serio.

Suspiré y luego le pregunté rápidamente.

-¿Porque la pregunta?- éste negaba con la cabeza alegando que por ningún motivo aparente, aunque yo sabía porque lo preguntaba.

-¿Te gusto no?- le soltaba sin ninguna vergüenza y este se ruborizó a más no poder asintiendo, no sabía porque pero aquello me hacía sentir feliz.

Él levanta el rostro y yo le sostenía la mirada, en serio que era lindo el condenado, pero me rehusaba a enamorarme de él… no podía, no debía dejar que se me metiera en el corazón, pero no habían pasado dos minutos cuando este me abrazaba por el cuello y posaba sus labios sobre los míos dándome un beso mientras yo me quedaba con los ojos abiertos y sin saber qué hacer.

Lo empujé haciéndolo caer al suelo y éste me miraba con ojos vidriosos, como si fuese a romper en llanto.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!... ¿me oyes?-

Éste se levantó rápidamente del suelo y comenzó a llorar disculpándose mientras corría hacia la otra salida que daba directo a las afueras de la casa.

-¡Erick, espera!- traté de correr tras de él pero justo observé que pasaban peones por aquella zona, decidí cerrar la puerta quedarme allí puteando y maldiciendo.

-Lo primero que te dicen y lo primero que sales a hacer Franz, maldito idiota-

Me reprochaba a mi mismo lo que le había hecho al chico, ¿Por qué… por qué me moleste ante aquello si me había gustado?... era la primera vez que un hombre me besaba y aquello no me había incomodado más que en mi maldito orgullo de macho.

Volví a abrir la puerta después de un rato y salí de aquella habitación, bajando los cuatro peldaños que daban hacia el piso de tierra como si nada sucediera y una voz molesta me hizo quedarme en el sitio.

-¡Franz!...- me llamaba Alex haciéndome un ademán con la mano caminando hacia los potreros sin esperar a que yo dijera algo… comencé a caminar tras él muy a mi pesar tratando de ver si Erick se encontraba por aquel lugar pero no había rastros de este.

Alex entró a la caballeriza ganándome terreno ya que él caminaba unos metros más delante de mí… dos peones salieron de aquel lugar cerrando una de las puertas y dejando la otra abierta dándome una mirada furtiva.

Aquello no me gustó en lo mas mínimo, me quedé en la puerta asomándome lentamente al interior de aquel lugar y Alex observaba el interior de uno de los potreros del lugar.

-Pasa… quiero que veas esto- yo entré acercándome a él mirando hacia la parte interna esperando ver algún potrillo me encuentro que no había nada.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar ya Alex me había tomado por el cuello empujándome hacia dentro dándome un puñetazo en el estomago y otro en la cara haciéndome caer al suelo.

Aquello me había dejado mareado, trataba de incorporarme sin éxito mientras escuchaba que este cerraba la otra puerta del lugar colocándole el cerrojo.

Me incorporé como pude tomándome de las tablas pero ante de lograr salir de allí este volvía empujándome al interior del potrero sacando su arma y apuntándola hacia mí, me quedé congelado al ver aquel acto… Alex y yo siempre discutíamos pero jamás pensé que llegaría a esto.

-¿Alex?... baja el arma- éste sonreía divertido.

-¿Qué te sucede?... ¿Estás asustado cierto?-

No le respondí y simplemente comencé a incorporarme lentamente.

-Vamos a hablar, mira… si estas enfadado por lo de ayer…-

-Esto no es por lo de ayer, dime como demonios sabes que Frances hace esas cosas conmigo-

No sabía qué hacer, si le mentía y le decía que Frances me lo había dicho ésta le diría la verdad y me mataría ella misma… si le decía la verdad… igual este hijo de su madre me mataría, sin contemplaciones.

-Alex… eso, eso fue sin querer… yo escuchaba a los potros agitados ante la tormenta y vi que la puerta estaba abierta, decidí venir a cerrarla… juro que no sabía que Frances y tu estaban aquí…-

Pero no había terminado de hablar cuando éste me lanzaba una patada por mis partes nobles haciéndome caer al suelo privado de dolor.

-Y te quedaste a mirar ¿no es así?- preguntó éste mientras yo negaba con la cabeza sin poder hablar ante el dolor.

-Mientes, te conozco bien Franz y sé que eres una asquerosa sabandija, te quedaste a mirar regocijándote ante mi dolor y mi humillación, ¿cierto?... CONTESTA MALDITO MARICON DE MIERDA… CONTESTAME-

Soltó éste echando el martillo de la pistola hacia atrás volviendo a apuntarme esta vez a la cabeza.

-No… no es como tú lo ves Alex, escúchame, juro que fue un accidente yo no me quede a ver… llegué justo cuando ella lo hacía… y salí corriendo de allí, lo juro-

Aquello era la pura verdad, yo no pretendía quedarme a ver aquello, ya sabía que mi hermana lo humillaba y yo no pretendía humillarlo aun más… no podíamos tener la misma visión de vida él y yo pero en algo si congeniábamos, los vaqueros no nos pisábamos las espuelas entre nosotros mismos.

-Alex… lamento haber dicho aquello ayer, pero me estabas ahorcando y a sabiendas de que nadie más lo escucharía lo dije para darte en la madre pero juro que no se lo dije a nadie-

Pero al parecer el no me creía, éste se encontraba sacado de control… comenzó a patear las tablas del potrero como toro a punto de ser castrado y perdiendo por completo el control metió su pistola en mi boca rompiéndome el labio y hasta aflojándome un diente de la fuerza con la que lo había hecho mientras yo lo miraba tomándolo de las manos tratando de librarme.

-Eres un maldito pervertido y te gusta mirar a tu hermanita humillando a su marido ¿no es así?... pues te voy a dar lo que tanto quieres desgraciado-

Me sacó el arma de la boca y comenzó a sacarse el miembro del pantalón, los ojos se me salieron de las orbitas mientras negaba con la cabeza y comenzaba a echarme hacia atrás.

-No Alex… te juro que lo que he dicho es cierto hombre, ¿qué vas a hacer?-

Pero éste sin ningún indicio de querer detenerse completamente sacado de sus casillas me apuntó en la cien tomándome del cabello posando su verga en frente de mi rostro.

-¿No te gusta mirar a tu cuñado?... pues mételo en tu boca maldito o juro que te voy a dejar los sesos regados aquí mismo-

Soltaba este apretándome la pistola con fuerza mientras me jalaba el cabello haciéndome gritar y justo allí metió su sexo en mi boca haciéndome sentir nauseas.

-Atrévete a morderme y te juro que te mataré-

Soltaba golpeándome la cabeza con la pistola y comenzando a mover su pelvis follándome la boca como le daba la gana.

Jamás en mi vida me habían humillado tanto como en ese momento… quería romperle la madre, quería morderlo y dejarlo sin virilidad pero no quería morir y sabía que él era capaz de darme un balazo si lo hacía.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir solas mientras me sostenía de sus piernas tratando de mantener una distancia ante sus embestidas mirándolo y negando con la cabeza, cerré mis ojos tratando de no verle la cara de demonio que tenía en ese momento.

Pasaron unos minutos y este saco su miembro de mi boca recostándose a un lado del potrero observándome con ojos de terror mientras yo hacía lo mismo.

Se guardó el arma al igual que su miembro comenzando a putear y a maldecir de nuevo mientras yo me limpiaba las lágrimas y escupía hacia un lado limpiándome la boca con la manga de la camisa.

No sabía que había sucedido, pero al parecer mantenía una lucha interna consigo mismo, yo me levanté y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta pero él me tomaba del cuello para pegarme contra las tablas del establo y me decía con una voz que jamás le había escuchado.

-Júrame que esto no lo va a saber nadie Francisco… júrame que esto queda aquí y muere aquí… ¿está claro?-

Yo aún temblaba y lo observaba con desdén pero asentí a sus palabras… si algo era seguro era que no quería que aquello se supiera por mucho que me allá dado en la madre… mi orgullo era tan grande como el de él.

-No diré nada- fue lo único que dije y éste me soltaba el cuello de la camisa palmeándome el hombro.

Comencé a caminar hacia la salida pero este me llamaba de nuevo haciéndome voltear a verle.

Me lanzó un puñetazo sorpresivo que me hizo tambalear llevándome la mano instintivamente hacia la boca que me comenzaba a sangrar, él me ayudaba a mantener el equilibrio mientras soltaba.

-No es nada personal… pero si no sales de aquí por lo menos con un puñetazo mis peones podrían sospechar-

Le sonreí irónicamente lanzándole uno que le daba justo en el ojo rompiéndole el pómulo izquierdo y este perdía el equilibrio cayendo al suelo.

-Nada personar cuñadito- le repliqué con el mismo tono irónico con el que él me había explicado el porqué de su golpe.

-Y juro que todo lo que dije es cierto… pero supongo que ya eso no importa- escupí hacia un lado volviéndome a limpiar los labios aun sintiendo la sensación de su sexo en mi boca.

Éste se levantaba observándome fijamente… su rostro inspiraba cierto arrepentimiento, eso era raro en él… jamás se arrepentía de nada, se acercó a mí y escupiéndose la palma de la mano me la ofrecía a manera de tregua, yo hacía lo mismo escupiendo sobre la mía y chocaba mi mano contra la suya con fuerza.

-Lo siento, me volví loco y no pensé con claridad-

-Lo hecho, hecho esta Alex pero tranquilo… prometo no decir nada, lo que aquí sucedió muere aquí y no hablaremos de esto nunca más-

Éste me asintió y soltando su mano comencé a caminar hacia la salida quitándole el cerrojo… la abrí y antes de irme le solté sonriendo con arrogancia.

-¡Por cierto!... le gusto a tu hermano-

Éste volteaba a verme frunciendo el ceño mientras argumentaba.

-Y él me gusta a mí, así que seremos cuñado por partida doble-

Éste sacaba de nuevo la pistola y yo cerraba rápidamente la puerta y salía corriendo escuchando como me maldecía.

Soltaba una carcajada mientras observaba los peones que al parecer se encontraban de guardaespaldas por si alguien se acercaba para no dejarlos pasar.

Eran Benjamín y Raúl… este último reía divertido al verme sangrar mientras yo me relamía el labio saboreando mi propia sangre y le enseñaba el dedo medio a modo de grosería.

-¡Vayan!… vayan a ver como quedo su patrón malditos lame botas de porquería-

Soltaba escupiendo al suelo sin dejar de caminar mientras estos tornaban su rostro serio y comenzaban a caminar hacia el establo.

Yo por mi parte no dejaba de recordar lo que había sucedido, no quería volver a pensar en eso nunca más, aunque me gustaban los hombres jamás pensé el llegar a hacerle una felación a un hombre y mucho menos que ese sería mi propio cuñado.

Las lagrimas comenzaban a salir solas de nuevo… era de ira y frustración… pero yo tenía palabra y esto jamás se iba a saber… ni que me torturaran mil veces.

A cada tanto limpiaba mis lágrimas tratando de no voltear a ver a nadie caminando lo más rápido que pude hacia la casa.

Solo quería tomar una ducha y olvidar este maldito día.


	9. Cap 9 Feliz cumpleaños Mi Ama

**Capitulo 9**

**Feliz cumpleaños "Mi Ama"**

**Alexander**

Todo el día me la había pasado pensando en el regalo que Frances me había pedido para su cumpleaños, si no escogía hoy a alguien sin duda ella escogería a Franz y aquello no lo iba a permitir.

Me paseaba de un lado a otro en la caballeriza donde se había suscitado lo de mi cuñado y yo tratando de sacar ese momento de mi cabeza, aquello me hacía sentir peor y más miserable de lo que ya me sentía.

Escuché que la puerta se abría mientras observaba a una de las yeguas amamantar a un pequeño potrillo.

-¿Señor?- la voz de Benjamín me hacía voltear hacia la puerta aunque no le miraba por completo, simplemente giraba la cabeza para que se diera cuenta que le prestaba atención.

-Los caballos para la nueva presentación de este fin de semana están listos… ¿cree que podamos mandarlos mañana?... ¿O nos los llevaremos ese mismo día?-

Yo hacía una mueca y volteando a ver de nuevo a la madre y su cría le respondo.

-Si quieres llévenlos mañana y así se acostumbran al lugar-

El chico asentía y cuando estaba a punto de salir del lugar le solté casi con deseos de que no me escuchara.

-¿Ben?- el volteaba a verme deteniéndose en la puerta esperando que hablara.

-Acércate y cierra la puerta-

El chico obedecía caminando lentamente mientras se posaba por mi costado derecho… yo simplemente observaba a los caballos.

-¿Sabes que eres uno de mis peones de confianza no?-

El chico asentía mientras seguía mirándome fijamente y yo proseguía.

-Necesito pedirte un favor muy importante-

El joven me miraba de seguro con una cara de no comprender a que me refería hasta que suspirando y votando el aire lentamente le solté.

-Mi mujer esta de cumpleaños y me ha pedido un obsequio un poco inusual-

Benjamín se recostaba del barandal de la caballeriza mientras yo comenzaba a sentir como la vergüenza se apoderaba de mi rostro.

-Y solo tú puedes ayudarme a complacerla-

Él se quedaba unos minutos en silencio para luego preguntar en que podía ayudarme.

-No sé si tu y los chicos se han dado cuenta el tipo de mujer que es mi esposa-

Él se acomodó el sombrero mientras soltaba.

-Pues su mujer sin duda es una mujer de temple-

Yo sonreía de medio lado mientras asentía a sus palabras y proseguí explicándole sobre qué consistía el regalo.

-Pues su petición ha sido la siguiente-

Me aclaré la garganta mientras me acomodaba el sombrero tratando de cubrir mi rostro.

-Ella me ha pedido que escoja a uno de mis hombres…- tragué grueso y proseguí. -…para que sea testigo de lo que ella… de lo que hace conmigo en la intimidad-

Benjamín se levantó de golpe de la encorvadura que había tomado su cuerpo observándome fijamente.

-Juro que jamás te pediría esto si no fuera porque me tiene tomado de los cojones- sin duda no quería voltear a ver al chico, me sentía humillado a más no poder, pero su respuesta me dejó sin decir una palabra.

-Si es lo que usted quiere, pues yo con gusto le ayudaré, Señor Alexander-

Volví a suspirar y asentí moviendo la cabeza sin decir nada.

-Imagino que si no se lo pedía a alguno de nosotros, su señora esposa escogería a alguien más ¿no?-

Yo le asentí informándole que ese alguien sería Franz, Benjamín sonrió negando con la cabeza y palmeándome el hombro me soltó de nuevo que lo haría por ayudarme, yo le agradecí y el chico se retiró sin decir nada más.

Me quedé por un rato a solas hasta que la voz de mi hermano me decía que había llegado el mariachi y que ya todo estaba listo para comenzar la fiesta de cumpleaños, yo le asentí y salí de aquel lugar rumbo a mi habitación de donde no quería salir en toda la noche pero sin duda aquello sería aún peor.

* * *

La fiesta se dio como se esperaba y los mariachis tocaron toda la noche… yo bailé con mi esposa mientras ésta me soltaba cada vez que podía que anhelaba con ansias su regalo.

Aquello sin duda era otra manera de castigarme… no sabía que era peor, cuando lo hacía mentalmente o cuando me descocía la piel a latigazos.

La fiesta fue cediendo y los invitados poco a poco se iban despidiendo a cada tanto observaba a Benjamín el cual me miraba mientras yo me encontraba sentado en el sofá observando cómo francés despedía al último de los invitados; yo no podía contener el temblor de mi pierna y el estrujar mi sombrero entre mis manos retorciéndolo sintiendo que poco a poco se acercaba el momento de aquella terrible humillación.

"¿Cómo logras zafarte de una cornada de aquellas bestias salvajes en la arena de coleo y no puedes zafarte de esta mujer del demonio?"

Me preguntaba a mi mismo mientras Erick se despedía de su cuñada y le daba una miradita al imbécil de mi cuñado haciendo que yo fulminara a éste último con la mirada.

Ya solo quedábamos Frances, Benjamín, Franz y yo observando cómo este último se levantaba de su silla y le preguntaba a su hermana.

-¿Necesitas que me quede?-

Frances volteaba a verme y yo señalaba a Benjamín con una mueca de mis labios a lo que esta respondía sonriendo con un goce en sus ojos.

-No Franz, puedes retirarte-

Éste me miraba de mala gana para después enfocarse en Benjamín que le sonreía de manera sarcástica mientras se retiraba maldiciendo por lo bajo.

Frances se levantaba mientras buscaba en una de las gavetas de los muebles de la sala y sacaba una correa para perros con cadena y todo… yo voltee a ver a Ben el cual fruncía el ceño mientras yo sentía que la cara se me afiebraba a causa de la rabia de no poder hacer nada.

Ella colocaba la correa en mi cuello apretándola con brusquedad mientras me alaba para que me echara en el suelo.

-Aquí no Frances, please… Erick puede salir en cualquier momento-

Ella rodaba los ojos y me alaba mientras yo caminaba hasta la habitación sintiendo como más atrás venía Benjamín sin decir una palabra.

Entramos en la habitación y justo cuando Ben cerraba la puerta tras de sí esta me daba dos tremendas bofetadas en la cara y me alaba con fuerza para que cayera de rodillas a sus pies.

-Para la próxima, cuando te de una orden la cumples, ¿me escuchaste PERRO?-

Yo cerraba los ojos aguantándome todo aquello mientras sentía pasar a Ben por un lado suponiendo que Frances le hacía señas para que pasara a la habitación que ella había amoblado para sus juegos de tortura.

Frances me alaba la cadena para que caminara y así lo hacía entrando en aquel lugar donde Ben observaba todo detenidamente mientras mi mujer le preguntaba.

-¿Te has dado cuenta que tu patrón no es más que un perro lame botas?-

Ella posaba sus botas en frente de mí apretándome la mejilla con la fusta para que le lamiera las botas.

-¿Frances?- soltaba yo a modo de suplica pero ésta lanzaba el primer golpe con la fusta directo a mis nalgas.

Yo me retorcía de dolor mientras comenzaba a lamerle las botas y escuchaba a Benjamín responderle en un tono que de seguro a ella le desagradaría.

-Pues a fustazos cualquiera, ¿no?-

No sabía si reírme o no… aunque sin duda la segunda opción era mejor para mi integridad física así que simplemente baje la cara mientras escuchaba como ella le respondía a mi mano derecha.

-Tu patrón se hace el que no quiere cuando en realidad la verga le debe de estar chorreando de deseo, ¿NO ES ASI ANIMAL?-

Me gritaba ella dándome una patada en el trasero a lo que yo después de quejarme asentía sin soltar palabra.

-Levántate y acuéstate en el potro boca abajo-

Yo volteaba a verle mientras respondía.

-Pero Frances tu me prometiste…- no había terminado la oración cuando esta me daba dos bofetadas mas mientras me soltaba dominante.

-No me llames Frances, ¿qué te he dicho cuando estamos acá?-

Yo suspiraba mientras me disculpaba soltándole en un tono sumiso.

-Disculpe ama, pero usted me prometió que no haría eso-

Yo no podía decir delante de Ben que ella me follaba a lo que Frances respondió.

-Recuéstate, es una orden-

Yo suspiraba resignado y sin voltear a ver a Benjamín me recosté del potro después que ella sacara mi pantalón y mi camisa dejándome en bóxer y botas.

Lo que más odiaba de todo esto no era la humillación o los golpes… tampoco el sentirme como una asquerosa sabandija, lo que más odiaba era que la maldita verga la tenía tan dura que me quería golpear yo mismo por excitarme de esa manera.

Podía ver las botas de Benjamín una en el suelo y la otra apoyada en la pared mientras Frances comenzaba su jueguito con tremendo tablazo en mi trasero.

-¡JODEEER!- solté yo apretando los dientes mientras Frances comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

Ésta me daba dos más iguales y yo trataba de levantarme a lo que ella me empujaba para que cayera de nuevo sobre el potro.

-NO TE LEVASTES O ME HARAS ATARTE-

Me ardían las nalgas como si me hubiese sentado en unas brazas, voltee a ver hacia un lado donde se podía ver el rostro de Benjamín inerte observando la escena… éste se reflejaba en las patas de la mesa que sostenían los juguetes de Frances ya que era de metal.

Comencé a sentir algo que me quemaba la espalda… ardía como los mis demonios mientras ella se recostaba de mi como apoyada mientras seguía ardiéndome la espalda.

-Fra.… Ama…. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?-

Le preguntaba yo sintiendo que no lograba soportar el dolor a lo que ella respondió.

-Te estoy marcando como mío-

Yo volvía a ver a Benjamín por el reflejo para ver si podía obtener un indicio de lo que Frances hacía en mi espalda pero éste simplemente volteaba el rostro a un lado.

-FRAAANCEEES- grité sin poder contener más el dolor y la desesperación sacudiéndomela de encima para levantarme… al voltear sus manos estaban llenas de sangre y sostenía un bisturí sonriendo como una maldita.

-¿Te volviste loca?- a lo que ella simplemente respondió.

-Voltéate, tan solo te falta la E y la S- yo volteaba a ver a Ben y este me miraba con un rostro que no podía describir, era como entre molestia y asco… no sabía a ciencia cierta pero me sentí con ganas de pegarme un tiro.

-Frances, por favor…- ésta me volvía a hacer callar con un puñetazo en la cara y halándome por las muñecas para posarme de nuevo en el potro esta vez colocándome todas las correas que me mantendrían atado al artificio de tortura sin poder escapar.

Volviendo a recostarse sobre mí para terminar su firma como si yo fuese el documento de propiedad.

-¡Listo!... hermoso sin duda- Ben negaba con la cabeza mientras yo me estaba desangrando sintiendo como me ardía la espalda sin que se detuviera el dolor.

-Que bien soporta mi bestia el dolor- soltaba mi esposa comenzando a engancharse el arnés y colocando en este una de las prótesis.

-¿Frances?... no por favor, eso no… lo prometiste-

Benjamín se incorporaba y hacía como si se retiraba a lo que Frances respondía rápidamente.

-No te he dado permiso de irte-

A lo que Benjamín le respondió.

-Si lo que quería era sentir el gozo de humillar a su esposo delante de alguno de sus peones, pues creo que ya lo ha conseguido pero no me quedare a ver esto-

Yo daba gracias porque se fuera, sin duda no deseaba que hiciera aquello delante de mi peón estrella pero Frances tomaba la fusta alzándola para lanzarle el primer zarpazo el cual fue detenido por Benjamín mientras yo trataba de ver lo que sucedía.

El peón detenía el fustazo en el aire y le arrebataba la fusta a Frances haciendo que ésta se tambaleara ante el alón.

-MALDITO SEAS, ¿COMO TE ATREVES?-

Le gritaba ella al punto de la histeria a lo que este le respondió lanzando la fusta en el suelo.

-Yo no soy su marido señora, soy el empleado de su esposo, no tengo porque recibir ni ordenes ni golpe de su persona para conmigo ¿Está claro?-

-PUES CONSIDERATE DESPEDIDO DESDE ESTE MISMO INSTANTE MALDITO-

Benjamín reía bufando por la nariz mientras yo le soltaba desde mi precaria posición.

-Ben no se va a ir de esta hacienda Frances, ni hoy ni nunca-

Ella comenzaba a golpearme entre patadas y puñetazos sacada de control mientras Benjamín la tomaba por los brazos y la sacudía para controlarla arrojándola al suelo.

-Entienda algo, yo respeto lo que ustedes tienen, sé que mi patrón tiene la fuerza y la hombría suficiente para detener esto pero se nota que lo disfruta mucho-

Yo alzaba el rostro a lo que podía mientras me percataba que este observaba mi bulto bien marcado entre los bóxer.

Aquello me hizo sentir demasiado apenado mientras lo escuchaba proseguir y Frances se levantaba del suelo tomando de nuevo la fusta.

-Pero yo no voy a ser partícipe de su jueguito- a lo que Frances respondió.

-Como si no lo estabas disfrutando-

Benjamín sonreía de manera irónica acomodándose el bulto de su entrepierna mientras respondía.

-Si algo me ha tenido excitado señora Markgraf es tan solo el imaginármela en cuatro patas recibiendo verga por…-

-¡BEEEN!- le gritaba yo al muchacho para que no prosiguiera con aquellas palabras tan ofensivas hacia mi mujer.

-FUERAAA… FUERAAA… DE MI VISTAAA MALDITA RATA INMUNDA… FUERAAAA…-

Le gritaba Frances completamente sacada de sus casillas y éste salía de aquella habitación lanzando la puerta mientras yo simplemente temblaba al imaginarme que yo iba a pagar todas aquellas ofensas y en efecto, los fustazos no se hicieron esperar uno tras otro mientras yo me retorcía como bestia salvaje tratando de zafarme.

Me rompió el bóxer y sin ninguna contemplación metió con todas sus fuerzas aquella prótesis sintiendo como me desgarraba el anillo anal pegando el grito de mi vida.

Tomó una de las mordazas con una esfera que tenía en la mesa y me la colocó en la boca para hacerme callar mientras seguía dándome con furia sintiendo como mi sexo goteaba liquido pre-seminal aunque el dolor era agudo y mis piernas ya no podía responder.

Ella parecía una bestia un macho bravío cuando está en celo y embiste a la hembra de modo feroz y sin control.

Mi cuerpo no logró soportar tanto y sucumbió sintiendo como perdía las fuerzas y el conocimiento desmayándome casi al instante.

* * *

Desperté a la mañana siguiente ante el zarandeo y la voz descompuesta de Raúl que había entrado en mi habitación y así mismo a la de tortura encontrándome en el suelo completamente destrozado.

-Señor, Señor Alexander… reaccione, por favor-

Yo no quería ni voltear a verle… el dolor en mi cuerpo era demasiado y mi humillación era aun peor.

Sentí como el hombre arrojaba las sabanas sobre mi cuerpo desnudo y me tomaba como a un saco de patatas colocándome en la cama.

-¿Patrón, patrón?- me volvía a llamar Raúl zarandeándome de nuevo a lo que yo abrí los ojos, éste suspiró aliviado y yo volteaba el rostro hacia el otro lado aguantándome las ganas de llorar.

-¿Por qué deja que esto suceda patrón?, nosotros nos imaginábamos esto pero jamás pensamos que en verdad su esposa lo humillara de esta manera-

Yo no respondía nada observando inerte hacia la pared mientras escuchaba como Raúl maldecía y proliferaban las mil y una palabrotas a lo que yo le hacía callar de golpe.

-¡Retírate!- él me observo por unos segundos y luego preguntó si deseaba que llamara a un doctor a lo que yo volteaba el rostro observándolo de malas mientras le respondía en aquel tono soberbio.

-No te atrevas a decirle a nadie que me encontraste así o juro que serás el próximo en aparecer maltrecho por los alrededores, ¿está claro?-

Éste no respondió nada, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y se levantó de la cama tomando su sombrero y después de colocárselo me dio una última mirada saliendo de la habitación.

Mis lágrimas no se hicieron esperar haciéndome un mohín debajo de las sabanas quedándome dormido entre el cansancio de mi cuerpo y el llanto.

Un ardor en mi espalda hacia que pegara un brinco despertándome de golpe sintiendo como alguien soplaba mis heridas y volvía a untar alcohol en estas repitiendo la misma operación varias veces.

Yo me acomodaba mejor en la cama para que ella curara mis heridas mientras volvía a sentir esa calidez en mi cuerpo al sentir que ella se preocupaba por mí a pesar de todo.

-Júrame que jamás me pedirás algo así de nuevo… Júramelo Frances, por favor-

Le soltaba yo en un tono dulce mientras veía que ella tomaba de una bandeja posicionada en la mesa de noche un trozo de res colocado en una pieza de pan de orégano y me lo acercaba a la boca.

-Come mi hermoso semental, estas débil y quiero que tomes fuerzas rápido, aunque me excita el verte tan desvalido-

Yo comía de su mano cual animal, sin duda a ella le encantaba verme como a su bestia y ¿la verdad?... para que mentir… yo también lo disfrutaba.

Ella siguió curando mis heridas mientras me acercaba la bandeja y yo devoraba todo aquello ya que eran pasada las cinco de la tarde y no había comido nada desde ayer.

Al culminar le pregunté si Erick había preguntado por mí a lo que ella respondió que estaba bastante ocupado aprendiendo a montar junto a Franz.

Aquello me dio en el hígado sintiendo ganas de romperle la madre a mi cuñado y darle tres cachetadas a mi hermano, pero sin duda aquello no iba a servir de nada.

Terminé de comer y ella apartó la bandeja, limpió mi cuerpo con una pequeña toalla húmeda para después secarlo con una limpia haciéndome sentir mejor.

-¿Por qué no eres así siempre?- pregunté acomodándome en la cama a lo que ella respondió.

-Pues porque dar siempre lo mismo aburre, la clave está en darte pequeñas dosis de lo que anhelas a modo de premio… por haber sido un buen esclavo y así lo apreciarás más después de complacer a tu ama-

Yo bajaba la mirada mientras ella se recostaba a mi lado y me atraía hacia su cuerpo el cual abracé con fuerzas sintiéndome pleno entre sus brazos.

Sin duda estaba loco, cualquier hombre en sus cinco sentidos estuviera matando a su mujer por haberle hecho lo que me hizo a mí, anoche… pero yo me sentía tranquilo… no había odio dentro de mí, la amaba… amaba a mi esposa tal cual era y poco a poco aquella realidad me golpeaba en el pecho haciéndome sentir tranquilo.

-Te Amo… Frances… mi ama-

Le soltaba yo recostándome sobre sus senos sintiéndome dichoso mientras ella respondía acariciándome el cabello.

-Y yo te amo a ti mi hermoso, hermoso Alexander… mi perfecto esclavo-

Volví a quedarme dormido sintiendo que el corazón me estallaría de tantos placer en mi interior.


End file.
